


Whiskey & Superstition

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Reylogan (freeform), pulling at all the heart strings, yes there will be a three legged dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Rey Johnson is a junior agent in the FBI, trying to prove her mettle. So when Special Agent Sarah Grayson sends her on a secret mission to Boone County, West Virginia to scope out the Logan family, she readily accepts. Only the mission may not be all it seems, and Rey certainly didn't expect to fall hard for the bartender with a heart of gold, Clyde.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, I'm just diving head first into the Reylogan trash bin. Won't you join me? We have soft boi bartenders and southern accents!
> 
> Thanks to my beta, [obsessivepropulsive](http://obsessivepropulsive.tumblr.com) who encourages my shenanigans.

“Rey Johnson, FBI. Special Agent Rey Johnson, F-B-I.” Twelve-year old Rey whirled around once more and pointed two fingers at the mirror in the shape of a gun. “Johnson, Rey Johnson.” She winked at her reflection. 

 

“REEEYY?!” A terrible voice boomed from down below. Rey’s room was technically the attic, but at least she had some privacy. “Are these floors what you would call clean? Get back down here and scrub them till I can see my face in them!”

 

“Yes, Mr. Plutt!” She called as she sprinted down the stairs, her dirty trainers getting even more scuffed along the way. One day, she’d break out of here.

 

* * *

 

Rey had always dreamed of being in law enforcement. She thought it would be the best way to help make a better world for kids like herself: lost and abandoned, and? in need of a little guidance. She did not think she’d be a glorified babysitter for a grown-ass man who ran a bar in Boone County, West Virginia.

 

She sat in her innocuous sedan, munching on the now cold fries she’d procured at McDonald’s and watched as the man in question walked from his truck to the front of the bar and unlocked the door, slipping inside. What kind of a name was “Duck Tape,” anyway?

 

She’d only been tailing Clyde Logan for two days. Not long enough to get any real dirt, but long enough to know the man was _boring_. All he did was run in the morning, work at the bar, then go back home. She assumed he must also do some strength training, too, because he was built. Not that she was supposed to be noticing that. Today was the day she would introduce herself.

 

“Get close to him, make him trust you.” That’s what Agent Grayson had said. “He’s the weak link. I just know he’ll talk eventually.”

 

Rey had been following Special Agent Sarah Grayson around like a puppy since she got out of training. She idolized the woman and knew how upset she’d been when she came back from Boone County, having not been able to solve the so-called “Hillbilly Heist.” So it was no surprise that she took a week off directly after.

 

What was surprising was when Grayson came back, called in to work on a top priority case, and pulled Junior Agent Rey Johnson aside. “Look, Johnson, I’ve been watching you, and I know you’ve got the initiative it takes to be a great agent. I need you to do me a favor…”

 

And that was how she wound up here, in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, about to go cozy up to a one-armed bartender. Rey didn’t usually wear a lot of makeup. She preferred the ease of the natural look. However, she had a job to do, so she pulled a tube of lipstick out of her bag and applied a nice shade of dusty rose to her lips. Then she got out of the car, dusted the salt off of her jeans, and headed inside the bar.

 

Normally, Rey had to don professional suits when she was working at the field office. But this was undercover and she didn’t want to look out of place. She had on skinny jeans, cowboy boots, and a floral off the shoulder top. She had done her research. She waltzed into the bar and everyone stopped to gawk at her. There were only two patrons inside, both male - regulars by the looks of it- and all looked taken aback to see a young woman walk in at 1:00pm on a Tuesday. _Shit._ She was not supposed to be drawing unnecessary attention to herself.

 

She sidled up to the bar and perched herself on a stool. Clyde strode over and _damn_ _,_ Rey had not seen him up close before. When she was following him at a distance, all she could tell was that he was tall and well-defined. Up close, though? God, he was striking. His hair looked baby soft, and his skin was dotted with beauty marks. And his _eyes_ \- they were this fascinating shade of honey brown with endless depth to them. She forgot for a second why she was there until he said, “What’ll ya have?”

 

She shook her head swiftly and smiled sweetly at him. She had a part to play after all. “Vodka cranberry, please.”

 

“Haven’t seen you around before - new in town or just passin’ through?”

 

“Ah, it’s a bit of a vacation, so I’ll be here for at least a week.”

 

He smiled, and she was instantly charmed. “At least?”

 

“We’ll see how things go.” She couldn’t resist winking at him as he placed her drink in front of her. Rey wasn’t normally a big flirt, but acting was part of the job. That’s what she told herself, but for some reason she found it easy to flirt with Clyde.

 

* * *

 

She sure was pretty. He didn’t get her name, but when she walked in with those tight jeans and the shirt that showed off her freckle dusted shoulders, Clyde couldn’t help but stare. It’s not every day a girl like that walks into Duck Tape. You know, besides Mellie, and she didn’t count because she was his sister. No, this girl was a different breed altogether.

 

He had thought something similar about the last woman who was just “passing through.” She came in two days in a row, and he thought she had taken an interest in him, but then she disappeared. No one stayed in Boone, and especially not for him. Not that any of that mattered when he looked at this angel, with her chestnut hair and hazel eyes. He had half a mind to ask her to stay forever. _Don’t be rash,_ he told himself. _Find out her name first._

 

“Can I get you another, ma’am?”

 

“Please, and don’t call me ma’am. It’s Rey - not like the guy’s name. Rey with an e.”

 

“Okay, Rey with an e.” Rey was fitting for someone like her, like a ray of sunshine. He laughed quietly to himself at his own pun as he fixed her another drink. He had no reason to think she would be interested in a guy like him, but he hoped she would come again before she ended her vacation.

 

“Well, my name’s Clyde. It’s a pleasure to serve you.” He made a tiny bow and she giggled. He loved the sound, and instantly thought about how he could make it happen again.

 

* * *

 

Rey watched rapt with fascination as Clyde made her another drink using only his right hand. It seemed like he worked faster without the use of his complicated and expensive looking prosthetic arm. He seemed so soft, unassuming. Could this man really be party to such an elaborate heist? Still, Rey had learned it was best to never underestimate people. That was when they usually got the upperhand.

 

“So, Rey, if ya don’t mind me askin’, what brought you here for your vacation? Seems like most people I know are trying to get outta Boone.”

 

“I really just wanted somewhere I could be left alone. Nobody around to bother me.”

 

“Well, I reckon you came to the right place then.” His eyes traveled down the length of her and back up quickly. When he noticed her looking at him, he averted his gaze.

 

“I guess I did.” She smiled and sipped on her new drink. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

“So, Clyde. What do you like to do when you’re not tending bar?”

 

He picked up a glass and began to dry it off. “Me? I’m a bit of a simple man, I’m afraid. I like to read, workout, spend time with my family. Been thinkin’ about getting a dog, actually. Gets kinda lonely just me in that house.”

 

“Oh, so no wife?” _Real subtle, Johnson._

 

“No, ma- uh, _Rey_. No wife.”

 

“Hmm,” she mused as she took another sip of her drink. Once she finished, she paid her tab and left him a generous tip. “Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you.”

 

“Sure hope so,” he replied.

 

* * *

 

“Well, hot damn!” Buddy, one of the regulars exclaimed as soon as Rey walked out the door. “Am I that drunk or was that sweet little thing just makin’ eyes at Clyde?”

 

Rob, the other man at the bar shook his head. “Nah, Buddy. I thought so, too.”

 

“Shut up. She wasn’t into me, just being nice is all.” Clyde wiped down the counter and poured the men another round. “Girl like that’d never go for a guy like me.”

 

“Why not?” Buddy said. “You’re a strapping young fellow.”

 

Clyde rolled his eyes. “Just drink your beer.” He flexed his robotic arm, using it to pick up the remote for the bar’s one tv. He flipped through the channels idly. Rey _did_ seem like she might be flirting. He just never was sure how to tell in these situations. He’d only dated around a little before he went off to war, and well… when he came back with one less appendage, nobody seemed interested anymore. Jimmy had always been good with the ladies, and Mellie always had boys sniffing around her. Clyde figured he just must’ve missed that gene.

 

Rey seemed different, though. She was smart; he could tell that much. He wondered if she liked to read as much as he did. He’d have to ask her if she came in again. He silently chided himself for being silly. He was going all gaga over a girl he wasn’t sure if he’d see again. Patrons filtered in and out over the next several hours. Clyde would pour their beers and make their cocktails, but he couldn’t seem to get the girl in the floral top off his mind.

 

He was still thinking about her when he wiped down the counters, cleared out the register, and closed up for the night. He thought about her when he collapsed into his bed, and turned off the lights. And maybe a pair of lovely hazel eyes just happened to flit through his dreams that night. Hey, he was only human.

 

* * *

 

Rey had gone straight back to her hotel after the bar. Meeting Clyde in person had certainly rattled her. She wasn’t sure what to do with the intense attraction she felt towards him. Things like this usually didn’t happen to her. Her agent instinct told her to use it; it would probably be easy to get him to trust her if he thought he was getting laid.

 

Something else about him made her uneasy, too. He seemed like a genuinely good person. She could read people easily and her gut told her he was _good._  She pulled out her laptop to type up a report and do some research. She planned on going back to the bar tomorrow, but she wanted to be prepared. She also thought about paying a trip to the local salon to check out Mellie Logan. Maybe she could provide some valuable intel.

 

Rey ordered herself a pizza for dinner. Back in the city, she could get a plethora of things delivered to her door, but out here it was pizza or nothing. She didn’t feel like going back out to face the scrutiny of the townspeople. They were a pretty tight knit group around here, and it was clear she was an outsider.

 

Once her food arrived, she grabbed a slice of the veggie supreme and perused the case file again. She wasn’t sure why Grayson was so hellbent on pinning this heist on the Logans. Maybe it was pride. Grayson was used to solving cases. Rey had thought when she joined the bureau, she’d be tracking down murderers and finding kidnapped children, not looking for needles in backwoods haystacks. She fell asleep in the hotel bed with the TV still on, a pair of chocolate eyes haunting her dreams.

 

After waking, showering, and grabbing a cup of coffee, Rey was ready for her day. She had plans to stop by the salon and talk to Mellie, but first she thought she’d take a drive around town. As she drove through the streets of Madison, it was easy to see that times had not been kind to the residents of Boone County. Once a booming coal mine town, all the mines were now shut down, leaving so many out of work. With not a lot of other options for jobs in a place like this, many left. Others tried to rely on government assistance, though it could only do so much. She saw so many dilapidated houses and empty buildings that used to be businesses. It started to make her stomach turn.

 

She turned her car back towards the town and tried to get herself in the right headspace. She couldn’t look forlorn as the girl on vacation. When she pulled up to the salon, there were a couple cars already in the parking lot. She walked in hesitantly, the bell over the door alerting her entrance. All the heads turned her way, and Rey couldn’t help feeling like she’d walked into a den of vipers. She knew as was the case in most small communities -  the women were the backbone of the town. They knew everything about everyone and could just as soon tear you down as lift you up. She had to play her cards right.

 

“Can I help you, miss?” A woman sitting in one of the empty chairs asked. She was flipping through an _In-Style_ magazine, twirling a lock of long blonde hair, and chewing gum that she would occasionally pop.

 

“I’m just looking for a trim, maybe add in some layers,” Rey said. “I heard Mellie Logan is the best in town, and I wanted to see if she was available.”

 

“Oh ho ho, well ain’t you famous, Mellie?” The blonde looked over at her.

 

Mellie, concentrating on wrapping the foils on her current client, didn’t even look up. “I can take her after I’m done with Mrs. Burnham here.”

 

“Okay, then Miss-”

 

“Rey. It’s just Rey.”

 

“Right. _Just_ Rey. I’m Emma. You can take a seat, and Mellie will be with you when she’s done.”

 

“Thanks,” she said, taking one of the threadbare chairs that made up the salon’s miniscule waiting area. She picked up a magazine and started to flip through, but she scanned the area as well. It was part of the job, but Rey always did it out of habit now. If the Logans had taken the money, where did it all go? Mellie didn’t look like someone with a lot of money. Sure, she dressed nice and her hair and nails were done, but that was part of her job.

 

She was also smart. Rey could tell in the way she held herself, the way she conversed with her client. Mellie was great at getting you to admit things while saying absolutely nothing about herself. Her pretty girl exterior was definitely a distraction to the inner workings of her mind. She knew things, but she didn’t want you to know that. Rey already liked her. She felt they were similar in this way.

 

“Alright, Rey, you’re up,” Emma said as she grabbed a broom to clean up after the client who had just finished. Rey watched this Mrs. Burnham pay and walk out with a smile on her face, her impeccable cut and highlights having given her confidence.

 

Rey walked back to where Mellie was waiting at the hair washing sink. “So what are you wanting done, Rey?”

 

“Just a trim, maybe add some layers?”

 

“Don’t know why ya had to wait for me for that. One of the other girls could’ve helped you.” Mellie started wetting her hair. “Water too hot?”

 

“No, feels good. I - uh, had just heard your name and that you were good. I’m only here on vacation, so I didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks.” In part, it was true. Rey hadn’t had her hair done in a long time. Her split ends must be horrendous.

 

“I see… what kind of name is Rey, anyway? I mean, for a girl.”

 

“Well, I’m not sure. In Spanish, it means ‘king,’ but I doubt that’s what my parents were going for. Never got a chance to ask them as they died when I was little, but I like to think my mom named me after the sunshine.”

 

She had her eyes closed so she didn’t see Mellie’s slight frown. “Oh. Well that’s nice, then, I suppose.”

 

Rey forgot how nice it was having her hair washed and dried by someone else. Mellie had a delicate touch and she found herself almost falling asleep as she massaged the shampoo and conditioner in. Once she was in the chair, it was easier to make eye contact with her, albeit through her reflection in the mirror.

 

“You got a nice face shape, Rey. I’ll take a couple inches off, but I’m just gonna add a few framing layers around your face to show it off.”

 

“Thanks,” she blushed a little at the compliment. She wasn’t used to them. “Sounds good.”

 

They talked a little more about inconsequential things, and Rey got a good impression from Mellie, too. She certainly didn’t seem like a hardened criminal. Another lock of chestnut hair fell to the ground as Mellie asked, “What have you gotten to do in town so far? There’s really not a lot here.”

 

“Mostly drive around. I’m doing research for a book I’m writing.” Why did she say that?

 

“Oh you’re a writer? Anything I would’ve have heard of? I don’t get to read very often, but my brother Clyde reads _a lot_.”

 

“Uh- no. This’ll be my first.”

 

“Hmm, well I hope it goes well.”

 

“Thanks. So your brother, is he the same one that runs the bar?”

 

“Yeah, Duck Tape. You met him already? Sweetest man alive.” She looked in the mirror and noticed Rey’s cheeks pinken. “Extremely single.” She elongated the word to four syllables, ex-treme-eh-lee.

 

“I was in there yesterday. He seemed really nice.”

 

“Well, if you don’t mind me saying, Rey. Maybe you should get a drink after you’re done here. Show off your new haircut.” Mellie winked, and Rey laughed.

 

Maybe she’d do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments on the first chapter! I never knew I'd have so much fun writing soft boi Clyde, but here we are... I upped the chapter count by one, and I'm hoping that's enough to round out this story, but we shall see. 
> 
> This chapter is un-beta'ed so any errors are mine. If you're enjoying the story, please leave a comment! And as always, come say hi on [tumblr](http://monsterleadmehome.tumblr.com). :)

_Stop thinking about her. Just stop_. Clyde chastised himself for the umpteenth time that day. Every time a customer walked through the door, he looked up, hoping to see Rey again. Chances were she wouldn’t be coming in. It didn’t stop him from getting his hopes up, though. He should know better by now, what with the Logan family curse and all. Good things never happened to him. But, they had gotten away with all that money… so maybe 'good' was subjective.

 

He hadn’t wanted to be greedy. He made some minor repairs to the bar, got himself a new truck, and hid most of the rest away. He liked to treat himself to a good steak and lobster dinner at least once a month, and he bought outrageous presents for Sadie, but besides that, he laid low with his share. The regulars were in, drinking their beers, and Clyde was bored for the first time in a long time. He usually could always find something to keep his mind or body preoccupied, but Rey had thrown a wrench into his routine. He was feeling restless, and that was never good.

 

Just then, the front door opened and in she walked. He dropped the glass he was cleaning, shattering it into a million annoying pieces. “Shit!”

 

“Clyde! Are you alright?” Rey rushed over to the bar and leaned over to make sure he hadn’t cut himself. This position gave him an excellent view of her cleavage and his mouth suddenly felt dry.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Happens on occasion. Sit tight while I grab the broom?”

 

“Sure!” She said, sitting down on one of the stools. She was wearing a lovely sundress in shades of blue and green, accenting her hazel eyes perfectly. She clearly had also had her hair done since he saw her yesterday.

 

Clyde shuffled to the backroom to grab the broom and dustpan. He quickly cleaned the glass up, stealing glances at Rey as he worked. Once he was done, he gave her another once-over. She had traded in the cowboy boots for espadrille wedges today and he could see her toes. They were painted hot pink. _Goddamn, she’s perfect._ “Vodka cranberry again?”

 

“You remembered! Yes, please.” She flashed a toothy grin, and he felt his chest tighten a little.

 

“You look beautiful,” he said, passing her the drink.

 

“Thanks.” Her cheeks flushed, and he could make out more of her freckles. “I went by the salon and had your sister do my hair.”

 

“Well, Mellie does good work, that’s for sure. Every artist needs a good canvas, and yours was already pretty to start.”

 

“Smooth, Clyde!” Buddy called from across the bar.

 

“Shut up, Buddy! I may not have both my hands, but I can still kick your ass.” He flashed him a warning glare.

 

Buddy held up his hands in defeat, and Rey laughed. He was beginning to love that sound. “Now _that_ I’d like to see,” she said.

 

“Well, you hang around long enough, you might get your wish.” He really hoped she would stay awhile.

 

“Maybe I will,” she smiled around her straw as she took a long sip of her drink.

 

* * *

 

Rey stayed and had a couple more drinks, making sure to have a glass of water in between each drink so she wouldn’t get drunk. She could hold her liquor, but she wanted to remain absolutely in control. She laughed and flirted with Clyde, and it was so easy. It almost felt real, and not like she was in the middle of investigation. He wasn’t just handsome, and he wasn’t just sweet. There was a deep ocean beneath Clyde Logan’s surface and Rey wanted desperately to dive right in.

 

It was the first time she could remember not liking her job. She was here to find evidence of their guilt, not to fall head over heels for this possible criminal. Sure, she was a junior agent, but Rey had never had so much trouble with a case before. She considered calling Grayson and recusing herself from the case. But then she would just send someone else. Someone who wouldn’t be as sympathetic as Rey. No, she couldn’t do that to Clyde. Maybe she could find something to prove his innocence and then Grayson would let it go. She decided that would be her new angle.

 

Back in her hotel room, Rey pored over the case file again. This time, she noticed something at the back that had been redacted. Why? Normally this would be a dead end, but someone owed her a favor, and she felt it was time to cash in. She picked up her phone and dialed.

 

A small voice on the other end answered. “Tico.”

 

“Rose, hi. It’s Agent Johnson.”

 

“Rey! How are you?”

 

“Not bad. Listen, I need a favor. But um, can you keep it on the D-L?”

 

She could almost hear the other woman smile. Rose Tico was an expert hacker that she had busted for breaching their security. Instead of doing hard time, she now was a consultant for the bureau. ‘Keep your friends close…,’ as the saying goes. “That’s my favorite kind of favor.”

 

The next day, while Rey waited for the information from Rose to arrive, she figured she’d get out and explore some more. She even brought her notebook to keep up with the pretense that she was there for book research. She drove out to the quarry and marveled at the rock formations and trees. It really _was_ beautiful here. She even made some notes in her book. She decided it would be a mystery. A local girl gets murdered, and they find her remains in the quarry. How hard could it be for an FBI agent to write a murder mystery?

 

On her way back from the quarry, Rey noticed a black lump on the edge of the treeline. When she looked closer, she could see it was moving ever so slightly. She pulled her car over and hopped out. It was a dog. He was big, but skinny; black all over with white on his chest and face. He was whimpering and one of his front legs was badly mangled. Someone must have hit him and left him there. Rey felt her heart break as she started to speak to him in soothing tones. “Hey there, boy. I’m going to get you help, okay? Don’t be afraid.”

 

She gingerly picked him up, making sure not to touch his injured leg. He growled at first, but didn’t fight her once she got her arms around him. Instead he cried more and nuzzled into her. “I’m so sorry, baby. I’m going to get you fixed up.”

 

She placed him gently in the car and looked up where the nearest vet was. Madison Animal Hospital was the closest, so she copied the address into her maps and stuck her phone to the dashboard’s cradle. “Hold on, little guy,” she told him.

 

When Rey arrived at the animal hospital, a tech came out to the car to carry the dog inside. They brought him to a room right away and she waited for the news. The doctor came out what felt like an eternity later, her face a mask of composure. “Hi, are you the one who found the dog and brought him in?”

 

“Yes, that’s correct.”

 

“Well, we had to amputate the leg. There was no saving it. He’ll be fine, but he needs to be here a couple days to recover. Do you plan on keeping him?”

 

She blanched a little at the poor little guy losing a leg. “Um, no. I don’t live here; I’m on vacation… but I think I know just the person for him.”

 

“Good. Just be sure there’s someone here to pick him up, otherwise he’ll have to go to the pound, and three-legged dogs aren’t an easy sell.”

 

Rey nodded, feeling responsible now for the future of this animal. She looked around the place. It was super clean, and nearly everything looked new. “Excuse me, doctor. I didn’t have to wait at all, and it looks like your facility is pretty new. Is there a reason for that?”

 

The doctor smiled. “Actually, we were on the brink of closure, but several months ago, we received a generous anonymous donation. It really helped us get back on our feet, and we’ve saved so many lives since then.”

 

“That’s wonderful.”

 

“I think so. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other patients.”

 

It turned out that the animal hospital wasn’t the only place in town to benefit from a generous donation. Rey called and asked around. She found that several other businesses and organizations in the area had received anonymous donations, all around the same time. One of them was a mobile medical unit. If the Logans had stolen that money, it seems they had spread the wealth throughout the rest of Boone County.

 

* * *

 

From his seat in the back room of Duck Tape, Clyde could just barely see the bar. His part-time help, Billy, was whistling as he wiped down all the flat surfaces. It was nearly opening time, but Billy was perfectly capable of tending the bar. Clyde was going over this month’s numbers. They were holding steady, but he could use a few more regular customers. Not that he was hurting for money, but he wanted the bar to succeed. It was like his baby. He punched a few numbers into his calculator before his mind started wandering off to Rey again.

 

She was becoming a distraction for sure. Part of him almost looked forward to the end of her vacation so he could get back to his normal life. But a deeper part of him knew it was too late for that. She changed a part of him irrevocably just by walking into his bar. He groaned and let his head fall into his right hand on the desk. His other hand, the one made of metal, tapped out a rhythm on its surface. He was so into his self-loathing that he barely heard Billy say, “Yeah, he’s in the back,” to someone.

 

“Hey Clyde, I hope I’m not interrupting.”

 

He looked up to see Rey standing in the doorway to his office. Her hair was in a ponytail today and she was back in her jeans and boots. She wore a short sleeved gingham button down that she tied to show just a sliver of her midsection. He ignored the little twinge in his groin. “Not at all, Rey, what can I do ya for?” _Oh geez, did I just say ‘do ya?’_ Composing himself, he continued, “I mean, what’s up?”

 

She laughed nervously. There were no other chairs in his office, so she waltzed over and sat on the edge of his desk. He gulped at how close she was. “Remember how you said you were thinking about getting a dog?”

 

“Yeah... you remembered that?” He hadn’t expected her to remember his rambling nonsense, but here she was bringing things up that he had said. Maybe he _did_ have a shot.

 

She gave him a funny look. “Of course! Anyway, I think I might have the perfect dog for you. I found him down by the quarry and brought him to the animal hospital. He’ll be ready for a home in a couple days.”

 

Clyde didn’t know what to say. He _had_ been thinking of getting a dog. Somehow the fact that Rey found one and wanted him to have it, made him feel like they would be connected in some way. Even when she was long gone across the Boone County line, he’d be able to look at the animal and think of her. “Yeah, okay. I guess I could go with you and at least meet him.”

 

“Yeah?” She gave him a megawatt smile, and he melted a little more.

 

“Sure, anything for you.” _Oh shit, why did I say that?_

 

Rey’s grin just grew wider. “Okay, there’s something else you should know. One of his front legs was seriously injured and they had to amputate. So, he’s only got three legs.”

 

The bubble of laughter that burst forth from Clyde’s chest surprised even him. “Are you serious?”

 

Rey looked affronted until he held up his hand.

 

“I’m sorry, that’s just too fucking perfect. I love him already.”

 

Laughing too, Rey touched his arm. “You had me worried for a second there.”

 

His arm felt hot like cinnamon whiskey where she had touched him. He felts the tips of his ears go warm. “No worries. Hey, can I get you a drink?” He got up from the desk, trying to shake off the tingles her touch gave him.

 

“Maybe just one. I have some other stuff to do today still.”

 

“Okay, then let me whip up somethin’ for you.” He followed her into the bar.

 

Once he got Rey settled with a vodka cranberry, she whipped out her phone. “Oh, I should probably get your number. Just in case there’s any issues with the dog.”

 

Clyde’s eyes widened. He never imagined it would be this easy to get her number. “Of course,” he told her his number and then pulled his phone out. “Text me or something so I have yours, too.”

 

She did, and he felt the subtle vibration go off in his hand. He added her to his contacts immediately.

 

“Now, I’m not big on textin’. But you feel free to call me if you need anything.”

 

“Will do. Okay, it was good seeing you again, Clyde. Sorry I have to go. Are you always working, or do you ever get a night off?”

 

“I can let Billy take a shift anytime I need a break, but I rarely do unless my niece, Sadie, has a play or somethin', why?”

 

“I was thinking we should go to dinner before I have to leave.”

 

He lost his voice for a moment, but found it enough to say, “I-I’d like that a lot.”

 

She winked at him before walking out the door.

 

Billy, who was sweeping in the back of the bar, looked up. “Dude, you’re so fucked.”

 

Clyde didn’t bother arguing. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

Rey raced back to her hotel and slammed the door shut behind her. She leaned back against it hard, her breathing erratic. What was he doing to her? She had never been affected by a man like this before. It simply didn’t make sense. She had kept her cool and seemed to have made him flustered, but that only made her want him more. She thought of the surprised look on his face when she sat on his desk. With that image in mind, she pulled up her dress and shoved her hand down the front of her panties, finding herself so wet already. She stroked herself sloppily, chasing a release that arrived faster than she’d ever experienced before. Her back arched up off the door when she came, and she couldn’t stop herself from moaning, “Clyde!”

 

Her eyes fluttered open as she realized what had just happened. _Oh god, I’m so fucked._ This was part of her assignment, to get close to him. But this was a little too close. If he were to make a move, she’d be clay in his hands. If he didn’t make a move soon, she might just have to jump him like a wildcat. She groaned in frustration as she cleaned herself off and then headed to the hotel office.

 

The man at the front desk greeted her warmly. She asked, “Did something come for me?”

 

“Oh yes ma’am, a FedEx envelope. Here ya go.”

 

She took the cardboard envelope back with her to her room and sat down on the bed. Inside was a single sheet of paper with a sticky note attached.

 

> **Redacted, my ass**
> 
> **-R.**

 

She made a “hmph” noise and pulled the sticky note off to read the message below.

 

> **Agent Grayson has been removed from the case effective immediately. Agent is ordered to cease and desist any and all contact with the Logan family. Any further action on the agent’s part is subject to immediate suspension and behavioral review.**

 

Rey’s jaw fell open as she read the originally redacted words. “What the fuck, Grayson?” She pulled her legs up and held them close to her chest. She just knew there was something off about this case and why she had been asked to come here. She had been sent here on false pretenses. More than that, Grayson had to be lying to the director in order to get Rey the approval to be here. Unless… Grayson was funding the operation herself and Rey would also be in trouble if the director found out. All of her time spent idolizing the older agent suddenly felt wasted. She wasn’t some hero; she was obsessive and vindictive. Still trying to pin something on these people when she had been forcibly removed from the case.

 

She didn’t know where she was going to go from here, but she had a few ideas. She just needed more information and a little more time. She steeled herself and made the call. “Grayson?”

 

She calmly explained that it was slow going, and she would need some extra time in Boone. Grayson was not happy and began to lay into her. Finally Rey grew exasperated. “I just need more time!”

 

“I gave you a whole week. How much time do you need?”

 

“I haven’t found anything damning yet. I need at least another week, maybe two.”

 

“Johnson, you better not be going soft on me. I know that man looks like a giant teddy bear, but he is a hardened criminal. You do whatever you have to in order to get that evidence, you hear?”

 

“I’m on it, Grayson.”

 

“Good. Next time I hear from you, it had better be because you found something.”

 

Rey ended the call and flung her phone across the hotel room. She didn’t know yet what to do with what she’d found out through Rose, but she also wasn’t sure what to do about how she felt. She let out the breath she’d been holding and strode across the room to pick up her phone, thanking her lucky stars it wasn’t broken. There was only one place she wanted to be right now. It was getting late, but she didn’t care.

 

“Vodka cranberry?” Clyde asked as she walked in the door.

 

Rey sat down at the bar forcefully. “No, whiskey neat.”

 

She watched as Clyde’s eyes bulged for a second then he started nodding while he grabbed a tumbler. “That bad of a day, huh?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

“Glad you came here, then.” He smiled, and she felt her chest tighten.

 

“Me too.” She smiled back.

 

* * *

 

Rey was well and truly sauced. There was no two ways around it. Clyde had seen his fair share of drunk people in his day, but he thought she had to be the cutest. “I’m sorry, little lady, but I’m gonna have to cut you off.”

 

He honestly should have stopped serving her a couple drinks ago, but she got extra flirty once inebriated and he had to admit, he liked the attention. She kept giggling and touching his arm. He didn’t want it to stop, but now she was definitely past tipsy. “Aw, Clyde, you’re no fun.”

 

“No ma’am, I’m not. Here, drink this.” He placed a glass of water in front of it.

 

“What, no lemon? And I told you not to call me ma’am!”

 

He rolled his eyes and stuck a lemon wedge on the rim of her glass. “Happy now?”

 

“Pleased as punch.” She giggled again and started to drink the water.

 

It was getting late. He needed to close down and he didn’t think Rey was going to be in any shape to drive anytime soon. He’d have to take her back to her hotel room. He felt a little lump in his throat thinking about tucking her into her bed, maybe placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Clyde shook his head. He was sure he’d never felt this way about someone he’d just met before. He finished up his duties for the evening. Once everyone was gone and Rey was on her third glass of water, he asked her, “You staying at the Hotel Madison?”

 

She nodded. “Yup. But you could take me back to your place if you wanted.”

 

Clyde was thankful for his long hair because right now his ears were beet red. “You don’t know what you’re sayin'. You’re drunk.”

 

He came up behind her and placed a hand on her back. She turned around and grabbed his shirt, halfway stumbling into him. “Okay, that didn’t make me look great, but I _do_ know what I’m saying. I want you, Clyde Logan.”

 

“Come on, Rey. Let’s get you to your room. What room number is it?”

 

She pouted but managed to say, “One forty-two.” He guided her gently out the door, locked up, and helped her get into the passenger seat of his truck.

 

By the time they got to her hotel, Rey was fast asleep. Clyde pursed his lips as he killed the ignition. She looked so innocent he could almost forget that she had asked to come home with him. He wanted that more than she could know, but he wanted her to remember their first time together. If it came to that. She might have just been delirious. People say stupid shit when they’re drunk. He reached over to smooth a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and she leaned into his touch.

 

“You’re dangerous,” he whispered. Then, he hopped out and came around to her side. Slowly unbuckling her, he gathered her up in his arms, having already extracted the room key from her jeans pocket. He carried her, putting the bulk of her weight on his good arm, the whole way to her room. He balanced her and let them in carefully - thank heavens for his fancy hand that could grasp things - placing her gently on the bed. He tugged her boots until they came off, then pulled the blanket up over her.

 

She stirred and opened her eyes. “I like you, Clyde.” She sounded all innocent and sweet, like a child telling their friend a secret.

 

He smoothed her hair back and gave in to the temptation to kiss her forehead. It was slightly clammy from the alcohol, but her skin was soft. “I like you, too, Rey.”

 

“You’re not gonna stay, though, are you?”

 

“Not tonight. If I spend the night with you, I want you to remember it.” He shuddered just thinking about the possibility.

 

She nodded and turned over in the bed. He was almost out the door when he heard her whisper, “It’s okay. Everyone always leaves me anyway.”

 

His heart ached the whole drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and lovely comments! I'm behind on replies, but I do read them all and they mean _the world_ to me! Here is chapter 3, a few days early since I'm behind on my other WIP. Lol. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, and come say hi on [tumblr](http://monsterleadmehome.tumblr.com) if you want!

The world was spinning, and her head was pounding. _What the fuck did I do?_ Rey rolled over in her bed. How did she get here? Then it slowly started coming back to her. She had gotten drunk… at Clyde’s bar, in front of him. _Oh no._ She realized she was still in her clothes and knew there was only one option for what had happened last night: he had brought her back here. She groaned from the embarrassment but then smiled as it dawned on her that he had also removed her shoes and tucked her in. Mellie was right. He _was_ the sweetest man alive.

 

Rey got up slowly and rifled through her things, looking for ibuprofen. She took a couple pills with a glass of water before getting into the shower. As she let the hot water run over her, more and more from the night before came back to her. She had practically thrown herself at Clyde, hadn’t she? She’d be lucky if he still wanted to see her after that. If that were true, she had ruined not only her investigation but any chance she had with him. She wasn’t sure which one she was more upset about.

 

Clad in jeans, boots, and a plain black tee, she took off in search of coffee. She walked to the gas station nearby and had just paid for her steaming cup when she got a call from the animal hospital. The dog she had saved would be ready to go home by the end of the day. He needed a name so she could stop referring to him as “the dog.” He was recovering remarkably well, they said. She beamed as she dialed Clyde’s number.

 

“Rey? How’re ya feeling today?”

 

“Better now that I’ve had coffee.” _And now that I’m talking to you._ “Hey, thanks for taking care of me last night. I’m sorry if I said or did anything inappropriate.”

 

“Nothin’ to be sorry for. So, what’s up?”

 

“Well, two things, really. I left my car in your parking lot, so I was wondering if you might be able to pick me up on your way in?”

 

“Of course. It’s no trouble. What’s the other thing?”

 

“The dog I rescued is going to be ready today. Thought you might want to come meet him, if you can steal away for a couple hours?”

 

“Yeah, that’d be real nice.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit then.”

 

Rey used the spare time before Clyde came to look at the document Rose had sent her again. She wasn’t sure if it was enough to do anything about, and at this point, she was implicated just as much for coming down here on Grayson’s word alone. The thought of turning her mentor in made her sick, but then again, so did the thought of turning in Clyde. She shot up a silent prayer to anyone listening that she could figure out what to do in time.

 

When Clyde pulled up, Rey practically sprinted out to his truck. “Mornin’, sunshine,” he greeted her.

 

She could practically melt from his smile. “Good Morning to you, too. Thanks again, for everything.”

 

“That’s enough, now. Nothin’ happened that don’t happen to folks around here all the time. You weren’t any worse off than I’ve seen any of the customers at the bar. Besides, you’re a whole lot cuter, and I didn’t mind carrying ya in.”

 

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks. She wished she could remember that part... what his arms felt like around her. “Okay.”

 

“I asked Billy to manage on his own today, so I figured you could help me shop for the little guy before we pick him up.”

 

Rey looked up at him in surprise, “Really?”

 

“Yeah, if I’m gonna go all in on this, figured I’d better do it right. There’s a Wal-mart a few towns over. Gonna take thirty minutes to get there, but figured you could see some of that nice West Virginia scenery along the way?”

 

She settled back into the seat and placed her hand on his thigh. “That sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

 

Clyde kept telling himself to keep his eyes on the road, but there weren’t that many cars out this way. He couldn’t help stealing glances at Rey every few minutes. She was taking in the landscape - the mountains and trees - as if she’d never seen anything so beautiful. He assumed she was from a city somewhere, but it was too cute how everything seemed to delight her.

 

Then she put her hand on his thigh, and he swore he nearly swerved the truck at the contact. It took most of his willpower to keep staring at the road and not look down to where she still had her hand. Maybe it wasn’t just drunken ramblings last night. Maybe she really was into him… only one way to find out. He cleared his throat. “Uh, Rey?”

 

He could feel her gaze as she said, “Yes, Clyde?”

 

“Do you remember anything you said last night?”

 

She withdrew her hand and covered her face. “Not exactly, but I’m sure it was embarrassing. I think I came on too strong?”

 

“That’s not- I just, was wondering… if you meant any of it now that you’re sober. If you really, truly _liked_ me.”

 

“Clyde-”

 

He interrupted her, though. “Let me finish, ‘cause I need to say this. Good things don’t happen to me, Rey. And when they do, I’m always waitin’ for the other shoe to drop. I call it the Logan family curse. Jimmy says I’m crazy, but nevertheless… nothin’ ever _works out_ for me. And then you showed up with your tight jeans and freckled shoulders and I just don’t know what to think anymore. So if you meant a word of it, I just need to know.”

 

“Pull over.”

 

He did look at her now. Was she crazy? They were in the middle of nowhere and- _Oh_. The look in her eyes was fierce, one he hadn’t seen before. “W-what?”

 

“I said pull over, Clyde.”

 

Gently turning off the road and coming to an easy stop on the shoulder, Clyde had no sooner put the truck in park before Rey lunged at him, twisting his head towards her and catching his lips in a hungry kiss. As caught off guard as he was, he wasted no time, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer. He briefly longed to have his other hand so he could touch her all over, all at once.

 

“Rey,” he breathed when they broke for air. Then he dove right back in, running his tongue along her lower lip. She moaned slightly as she opened her mouth to him, and damn if she didn’t taste even better than he’d been imagining.

 

It seemed like forever, but in reality had only been a few minutes, when they broke and she started laughing. “That answer your question?”

 

“I do believe it does.” He sat back, praying she couldn’t see that he was half hard from their encounter. He willed himself to calm down before easing them back onto the highway. This day was just getting better and better. When he pulled into the parking lot of the big superstore, Rey was practically buzzing with nervous energy. He let her out and she leapt into his arms.

 

She hugged him tightly and whispered against his neck, “Was that okay?”

 

“It was more than okay. I’d been wantin’ to kiss you like that since that first day.” He rubbed her back with his right hand.

 

“Good.” She reached up and gave him a chaste peck before they headed inside.

 

He was practically beaming as Rey grabbed them a cart and they took off in search of the pet aisle. They giggled together as he let her put whatever she thought was needed in the buggy. A large dog bed, food, toys, bones to chew on, food and water bowls - in it all went. When they got to the check out, she reached for her wallet. “Uh-uh. No. Absolutely not. You’re not payin’ for any of it.”

 

“But Clyde, I’m the one who found the dog, don’t you think-?”

 

“He’s gonna be living with me, ain’t he? Just let me pay for it.”

 

She put her wallet away. “Okay, if you insist.”

 

The cashier told them the total, and he bristled a little. Sure the stuff here was cheaper than at the specialty store in town, but he just never realized how expensive dogs could be. He took out a couple bills and paid for it. The cashier smiled at them. “Addin’ a new member to your family?”

 

He felt his ears growing warm, but Rey saved the day. “Yeah, a rescue dog.”

 

“Aw, that’s lovely. Well ya’ll make an adorable couple,” the cashier replied.

 

“Thank you,” Rey told her as she smiled up at Clyde.

 

 _Yeah, I guess we do_ , he thought.

 

* * *

 

Rey blanched when she saw Clyde hand the cashier two hundred dollar bills like it was nothing. She also noticed his wallet still pretty full. Would the owner of a small bar in a backwater town really be that flush with cash? She shrugged it off and wheeled the cart full of supplies out to his truck. She helped him load everything in the back before getting into the passenger seat again.

 

“I hope you like him after buying all this stuff,” she mused.

 

“If you like him, I’ll love him.”

 

The heat started to creep up Rey’s cheeks. Clyde certainly thought a lot of her, and for the first time, it felt like she had something to lose in all of this. “Have you thought about a name yet?”

 

“I think I’ll wait till I see him, but go on and tell me about him again.”

 

“Well, he’s skinny now but I think he’s normally big, probably sixty pounds at full weight. He’s mostly black but he’s got white on his chest and a stripe of white down his nose. Kind eyes, sorta like this really cute bartender I know.” She let her hand wander over to his thigh again.

 

“If I were a whole man, I’d hold your hand right now… but I kinda need it to drive.” He was frowning, and Rey’s chest started to ache.

 

“Don’t say that. There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re not less than or damaged.” She lifted her hand to caress his cheek. “Clyde, how did you lose your hand?” She knew already, of course, from his file. But he didn’t know that.

 

“Roadside bomb, Iraq.”

 

“See? You’re a hero. You’re brave and have made sacrifices to serve your country. It’s part of what draws me to you.”

 

He leaned into her touch. “Yeah?”

 

“Absolutely.” They rode in silence on the way back to town, letting the soft southern rock on the radio take over. Rey’s hand stayed firmly in place on his thigh, squeezing every now and then for reassurance.

 

Criminal or not, she was falling for him.

 

They drove back to Clyde’s place first to unload all the goods. It was a modest house, but still a step up from the double wide trailer he used to share with his brother. Rey had seen pictures. He led her inside, cautiously. “I guess let’s put everything in the kitchen for now.”

 

“Okay, sounds good.” Rey took stock of everything as she carried in her bags. It was sparsely furnished and decidedly masculine. A small part of her was already thinking about adding feminine touches here and there. _Whoa, girl._ “I like your house.”

 

“Really?” He sounded genuinely surprised. “Thanks. It’s not much, but it’s just right for me.”

 

“Well I think your new three-legged friend is going to love it here.” She couldn’t help but grin.

 

Unloaded of all their bags, Clyde closed the gap between them and cupped her chin. He kissed her soundly, the first time he had initiated a kiss. She loved the way his soft lips felt on hers and how his mustache would occasionally tickle her upper lip. “You stay here much longer, and I’m gonna have half a mind to keep you here.”

 

“You keep kissing me like that, and I might let you.” The scary part was, she meant every word.

 

* * *

 

It was nearly closing time for the animal hospital when they pulled up. Clyde helped Rey disembark from his truck, even though he knew she could get down by herself. He was fully taking advantage of any opportunity to touch her now that she’d let him. He could scarcely believe his good luck. It made the knot in his stomach tighten more, thinking that at any moment something could happen to ruin this perfect thing he had found with Rey. The biggest cloud looming of course, was that of her impending departure. She was only here for vacation. He had no right, but he couldn’t help but think that he’d find a way to convince her to stay. Hell, if she’d have him, maybe he could move back to whatever city she was from.

 

“What are you thinking about? Don’t be nervous.” She slipped her hand inside his as they walked towards the entrance.

 

“Nervous about the little critter? Nah, I was actually thinking about your book. How come you didn’t tell me you was a writer?”

 

“It just didn’t come up, plus I kind of got distracted by the dog… and you.” She shrugged. “You and Mellie talk a lot?”

 

“Pretty much every day. More than me and Jimmy talk, anyway. Did I tell you about Jimmy? He’s my older brother, lives in Lynchburg now to be closer to his daughter. They’re coming back soon though. You’ll have to meet ‘em before you go back. You’d love Sadie, that’s his daughter. She’s a real spitfire. Kinda like you.” He leaned down to kiss her on the nose. “Sorry I’m ramblin’. Maybe I am nervous.”

 

“Well, since you asked, I haven’t written anything before. I just wanted to give it a try. I’ve got some good ideas, though. Wrote a few notes down. It’s gonna be a murder mystery.”

 

“Those are my favorite!” His eyes lit up.

 

“Well, maybe I can have you proofread it for me when I’m done.”

 

“I’d be honored.”

 

They were inside now and waiting to talk to the man behind the front desk. No sooner did he look up, then he said, “You’re here for the three-legged dog?”

 

“That’s us.”

 

“Okay, hold tight. The tech will bring him out.”

 

They took seats in the waiting room, Clyde nervously bobbing his leg up and down until Rey placed a calming hand on his knee. Then the tech was bringing the beast up from the bowels of the building. He was quite large, short fur, coloring just as Rey described. His right front leg was missing, a bandaged nub all that was left. He also wore the cone of shame to prevent him licking his stump and infecting it. “Well, look at you!”

 

The dog ran right over to Clyde, excitedly bumping the cone into his knee again and again as he tried in vain to nuzzle him. He stuck his hand inside his cone and pet his head. “You’re a friendly boy, ain’t ya?”

 

“I don’t know. He seems to like you a lot more than me and I saved his life!” Rey almost seemed put out, except for the giant smile decorating her tan face.

 

The man behind the desk called over to them. “We just need a name to put on his paperwork and then we can get you taken care of.”

 

“Well?” Rey asked expectantly.

 

“Vader. His name is Vader,” Clyde said.

 

Rey’s eyes crinkled. “Yeah? He seems a little too happy for a sith lord.” _Christ almighty, this woman is amazing._

 

“No, it’s perfect. He’s definitely a Vader.” Clyde could remember watching Star Wars as a boy with his brother Jimmy and while everyone else thought Darth Vader was this big badass villain, Clyde had always thought he seemed sad and lonely, living under the emperor’s thumb. It wasn’t until they were teenagers and the prequels came out, that he’d been proven right.

 

They settled Vader’s paperwork and the bill and left, their new furry friend settled between them in the cab of the truck. He laid his coned head on Rey’s lap and fell fast asleep. Once they got home - well, Clyde’s home - they got Vader set up with fresh food and water. He drank a little, but then took right to his doggy bed for a snooze. It was then that he realized the time. It was after sunset now and he hadn’t worried once about the bar all day, even though he had complained about Billy’s irresponsibility in the past. Being with Rey just made him feel less on edge.

 

He turned to her. “Well, I think Vader’s gonna be out for awhile.”

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

“I’d like to take you to dinner, if that’s alright.”

 

“Are you asking me out on date, Clyde?”

 

“Yes I am.”

 

“Okay then, let’s go.” She followed him back outside, and he was glad she trailed behind him. He just couldn’t wipe the goofy smile off his face.

 

Hacienda Mexican Restaurant wasn’t a fancy joint by any stretch of the imagination, but they had decent margaritas and were famous for their wet burrito, which was really like a normal burrito but covered in extra cheese and sauce. He and Rey both ordered that and house margaritas. They were already through one basket of free chips when he said, “I’ve never seen a girl eat like you do.”

 

She paused mid-chip to stare at him. “And..?”

 

“No, it’s a good thing! God, I’m sorry. I’m awful at this. I don’t date much. I like watching you eat. Jimmy set me up a few times and the girls always were orderin’ a salad but then stealin’ my fries or something. I’m just-” He shoved another chip into his mouth to keep himself from saying anything else. “You talk,” he mumbled around the crumbs.

 

Licking a spot of salsa of her thumb, Rey said, “I never had much growing up, so I don’t take food for granted. I guess I just got used to eating as much as I can for every meal since I never knew when it might go away.”

 

“Fuck. I’m sorry, Rey.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s part of what made me who I am.”

 

The rest of their dinner passed in friendlier conversation. She asked him what his favorite drinks to mix were, and he asked her some more about her planned novel. He told her about what it was like growing up in Boone, and she told him a little bit about her life in foster care. By the end of their meal, he felt closer to her. “So how badly do you think Vader will have destroyed my house?”

 

Her giggle always managed to bring a smile to his face. “Not too badly. He does have that cone on.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

* * *

 

Clyde had to stop by Duck Tape to close, and that’s where Rey’s rental car still was, so they headed back there first. He lingered with her against the side of her rental. She grabbed the lapels of his plaid shirt and pulled him towards her, their lips crashing together deliciously. “You taste like salsa,” she said.

 

“And you taste amazing,” he murmured, moving his mouth to her jaw and neck. “I’d like to taste you elsewhere.”

 

His words sent a shiver down her spine. _Oh how I want that, too._ But sanity won out, and she replied, “As tempting as that sounds, you have a bar to close and a dog to get home to. And I should try to do a little writing before I go to sleep.”

 

He groaned. “You’re right. I know you’re right. Don’t make it any easier.” He rubbed her shoulder, then whispered is a husky voice, “But if you think you’re skipping town before I fuck you, you’d better think again.”

 

Desire coiled tight within her, and she wanted to jump him right now. “Oh I’m looking forward to it.”

  
It took all her willpower to give him one last kiss and hop into her car. She drove back to her hotel trying not to think about writhing beneath Clyde, his head buried between her legs. _I’m gonna need a cold shower._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for all the amazing comments on the last chapter (and the ones before that)! I promise I'll get around to replying to them all.
> 
> Please check out these moodboards, one by [kpopandstarwarswhynot](https://kpopandstarwarswhynot.tumblr.com/post/177245361094/moodboard-gift-for-whiskey-superstition-by) and the other by [bunilicious](http://bunilicious.tumblr.com/post/177635632162/moodboard-for-whiskey-superstition-by). Aren't they amazing?
> 
> Also we have smut in this chapter! Let me know what you're thinking in the comments.

Sitting at the small table in her hotel room, Rey drafted another phony report. She was starting to get good at it, and that worried her some. It was against her coding to lie like this, especially to someone she admired, but knowing that Grayson hadn’t been honest with her made it a little easier. She was in the middle of typing when a small window popped up.

 

> **Thienthan89:** you busy?
> 
>  
> 
> **Rjohnsonsecure3:** not terribly. Is this who I think it is?
> 
>  
> 
> **Thienthan89:** yup, hacked the secure chat long enough to ask you something
> 
>  
> 
> **Rjohnsonsecure3:** you shouldn’t have done that…
> 
>  
> 
> **Thienthan89:** Relax, by the time they find out, I’ll be long gone. So hey, that thing you asked me to look up? I did some other digging while I was there and I found some stuff. If you want to know, I’ll send it to you
> 
> **Thienthan89:** But you need to be sure…
> 
>  
> 
> **Rjohnsonsecure3:** How bad is it?
> 
>  
> 
> **Thienthan89:** It’s pretty damning. I know she’s your hero
> 
>  
> 
> **Rjohnsonsecure3:** Not anymore, send it to me.

 

Rey wondered what else Rose could’ve found. If it was more dirt on Grayson, then the tide might be turning in her favor. If she could discredit her, they could forget all about the case. Of course, regardless how it all shook out, Rey wasn’t going to look great herself. She gave serious thought to resigning. She could move here, actually write her crime novel, build a life with Clyde. It sounded too good to be true. _One step at a time_ , she told herself. Knowing nothing else was going to get done tonight, she flopped into bed, thinking how nice it would be to have the tall bartender beside her.

 

* * *

 

Clyde had let Billy go, wanting to finish up the rest of the end of the night things himself. Really, he wanted to drive over to Rey’s hotel room and fuck her senseless, but he didn’t want to screw things up by moving too fast. She wasn’t just some tourist to him. He wanted to ask her to stay - find out what was keeping her wherever she was from and give her a reason not to go back. Man, he was losing it. He barely knew this woman, and he was nearly ready to propose. Still, the thought of waking up next to her everyday made him happier than he’d been in awhile. It would be himself, Rey, and Vader. They could be their own little family.

 

It was all he thought about on his drive back home. He walked in to find that Vader had eaten some of the food they left out for him. He greeted him at the door, wagging tail and all. _This is kinda nice._ Clyde let him outside to relieve himself, and Vader curled back up on his doggy bed when he came back in. “Still real tired, ain’t ya, boy?” He scratched his head lightly. “Yeah, losing’ a limb’ll do that to ya.”

 

Vader looked up at him sleepily before laying his head back down. It was nice having another beating heart in the house. He trudged to his own bed, thinking about the feeling of Rey’s lips on his. She was so soft and perfect. He slid off his prosthetic arm, amazed that someone like her was even interested in him. He stripped down to his boxers and an old t-shirt, finding himself growing hard thinking about her underneath him, moaning his name. It had been a little while, but Clyde palmed himself through his boxers, then reaching in to grip his length, he started to stroke. He grabbed a little lotion from the nightstand and continued to pump his shaft as he imagined Rey’s delicate hands touching him, her pretty mouth wrapping around his cock. He came faster than he had in a long time, wiping his spend off his abdomen with a tissue before rolling over and falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

When she awoke, Rey rolled over and glanced at her phone. She had a couple new messages.

 

> **Clyde**
> 
> -I know I said I don’t text, but it’s early and I didn’t want to wake you. Come to the bar tonight. I’ll have the cook make us something special and it will almost be like a real date.-

 

> **R.**
> 
> -Overnighted the docs. Lmk what you think.-

 

The message from Clyde had her smiling. He probably couldn’t get off work again, but he wanted to have a date at the bar. She couldn’t wait. The message from Rose made her nervous with anticipation. She hoped the documents would be helpful, but she also felt like she was betraying her mentor for a man she barely knew. Rey didn’t know what to think anymore. She pulled the covers back over her head, deciding she could put off getting up for another five minutes.

 

Eventually Rey got out of bed and readied for her day. She settled on coffee and a breakfast burrito from the convenience store, again. She thought she might take another drive today, but she wanted to check on something first. She got her phone out and dialed Clyde.

 

“Morning, sunshine,” he answered. He sounded a bit out of breath.

 

“Morning, Clyde. Hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

 

“Nah, I just got back from my run. Really pushed myself today.”

 

A shudder went through her at the thought of Clyde, all shirtless and sweaty, chest heaving as he gulped in more air. “Oh, that’s good. How’s Vader?”

 

“Happy as a clam, far as I can tell. Wolfed down his food this morning and went potty outside. He’s a good boy… ain’t that right?” His voice changed as he spoke to the dog instead. Rey felt her heart melt even more.

 

“Oh good, I’m so glad to hear that. I think you two will be good for each other.” She tried not to think about the implications behind her sentiment, that one day she’d be gone, and neither one of them would be in her life anymore.

 

“Yeah, it already feels less lonely just havin’ him here. I can’t thank you enough, Rey.”

 

“I should thank _you_. You gave him a home.”

 

“Sounds like we both have some thankin’ to do then. Did you get my text? I used the voice to text thingy, pretty neat.”

 

“Yeah I did. I can’t wait. I’ll see you later then.”

 

“See ya later.”

 

She disconnected the call and felt lighter already. Clyde just had that effect on her.

 

* * *

 

Technically Duck Tape was a bar _and_ grill. The sign said so, but not many folks came for the food. Today was an exception. Mellie strolled in at half past noon, giving the regulars an eye-full of her leopard dress and pink bra peeking out. She usually came in at least once a week on her lunch break for some decent chicken fingers and fries. Clyde just did not understand his sister’s choice in clothing sometimes. But he idly wondered what Rey might look like in a similar outfit before he started blushing.

 

“I heard you took this Rey girl out to dinner last night.”

 

“Jesus, Mellie! Does everyone in this town know _everything_?”

 

“Pretty much. You get lucky?”

 

“Will ya keep your voice down? And no, I didn’t sleep with her if that’s what you’re askin’.”

 

“But you want to.”

 

“Well, of course I want to. She’s gorgeous and for some reason, she seems to like me.”

 

“Clyde Logan, you are a _catch_. Don’t be talkin’ ‘bout yourself like that. You know it breaks your sister’s heart.” She flung her hair over her shoulder and popped another fry in her heavily glossed mouth. “Just, you know… watch yourself with her. I don’t know if I quite trust her.”

 

“I can handle myself just fine.”

 

“I know you can.”

 

* * *

 

Rey came back from her drive to find that her package had been delivered. She brought it back to her room and decided she would open it after she picked out something to wear for her date tonight. The knock that sounded at her door was unexpected, to say the least. She wasn’t seeing Clyde till later on. Maybe he was just impatient. Rey would be lying if she didn’t say the same about herself. However it was not _that_ Logan at her door. “Mellie, what a nice surprise!”

 

She blew into the room without invitation. Her leopard printed dress hugged her curves in just the right places, cut low enough to reveal her hot pink bra. She also wore a pair of patent leather stiletto boots. Rey had to admire her bold sense of style, even if it was light years away from her own. “Look, I like you. You seem smart and strong and like you don’t take nobody’s shit, which is a good thing-”

 

“Thanks?”

 

Mellie held up a pointed acrylic nail, indicating she wasn’t done. “And my brother seems to like you a whole lot, which counts for somethin’ with me. _But_ , I don’t trust you. You roll into town from outta nowhere, you stay for an indeterminate length of time in this lame ass hotel, and you’re here to write a book? I’m not buyin’ it, Rey- what even is your last name anyway?”

 

Rey paused. She could give her alias; she could lie to Mellie, but for some reason, this seemed important. “Johnson. It’s Johnson.”

 

“Well, Rey Johnson, I just stopped by to tell you that I’ve got my eye on you. And if you hurt my sweet brother, I know my way around a gun, and I was a Girl Scout so I know how to trek through the woods, too.”

 

She gulped. If it came down to it, of course she could kick Mellie Logan’s ass, but Rey had no doubt the woman would put up one hell of a fight. “Noted,” she said as she began to chew on her thumbnail.

 

“Good. Then we’re square _for now_. Oh and come see me for a manicure soon. Your nail beds are horrendous.” Mellie waltzed back through the door, slamming it on her way out.

 

Rey promptly removed the finger from her mouth and stared after her. Then she strolled back to where her clothes were and picked out something for tonight: a tan colored gauzy dress with lace embellishments at the neck and hemline. She’d pair it with her boots again for a dressy but not _too_ dressy look.

 

Her outfit decided upon, Rey pulled out the documents from the thick, secure envelope Rose had sent her. She sat on the bed and spread them out looking on with wide eyes. There were dozens of case files from all over: Arizona, Washington, Texas, the Carolinas. All had parts redacted, all headed up by Grayson. There were a few disciplinary hearings in the mix as well. As she sorted through things, Rey began to see a pattern. If Grayson couldn’t solve a case, she became obsessed, doggedly pursuing her hunches even after getting in trouble. Several of these cases wound up being solved in the long run but from the information Rose had gathered, it looked like Grayson may have even been responsible for evidence tampering.

 

She sat back and clasped her hand over her mouth in shock. Never had she expected this of her mentor. Rey always assumed that with a little hard work and determination she could rise through the ranks just like her idol, but now she wondered if it had all been a lie. Before she realized what was happening, tears began to fall. She didn’t know if she even wanted to be an agent anymore if this was how corrupt things were. Many heralded Grayson as a hero, but she sat on a throne of lies. Once she was able to calm herself down, Rey started getting ready for her date. She would allow herself to have fun with Clyde tonight and try to forget about this betrayal.

 

* * *

 

The endless chatter and random clicking of pool balls served as appropriate background noise for the buzz of excitement ringing through Clyde’s head. He was too anxious to concentrate on anything for too long. It was taking more than usual just to remember how to make simple drinks. He laughed a little at himself, feeling like a teenager again. Like the time Jimmy and he had gone out with sisters. It had sounded like a good idea until he realized that both girls were into Jimmy.

 

Tonight wouldn’t be like that, though. Rey was into _him_. She didn’t mind that he was missing a hand or that he was a simple bartender without a college education. He couldn’t wait till she walked in that door. He’d even asked their cook, Roberto, to fix up something special for the two of them. Mellie had helped him set the table in the far corner, which now had a little “reserved” sign on it so no one messed it up.

 

Absentmindedly, he toyed with the sleeve on his black button down. It was one of the nicest shirts he owned and he had paired it with this only pair of black jeans, wanting to dress up a little for his girl. Okay, maybe she wasn’t his yet, but he sure was hoping.

 

Then, she blew in through the door like a spring breeze, as beautiful as the day he first saw her. Maybe more so. Her tan, knee length dress was gauzy and nearly sheer. He thought he could just make out the outline of her bra through it. His mouth went dry. She wore her cowboy boots again, the dark leather contrasting with the lighter dress. She looked like a country angel, hair down and falling in messy waves just below her shoulders. A delicate gold necklace adorned her collarbones, and he couldn’t wait to kiss her there later.

 

“Rey, you look gorgeous.”

 

“Thanks!” She winked at him as she glided over to the bar. “And you, sir, look very handsome.”

 

He came out from behind the counter, the tips of his ears already hot. She stood on her tiptoes to meet him in a chaste kiss, careful not to show off too much to the prying eyes of Duck Tape’s patrons. “I set us up a table in the back.”

 

“Clyde, you didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

 

“For you? Yeah I did. And it weren’t no trouble at all.”

 

He pulled her seat out for her before sitting down himself. He’d made sure everyone’s drinks were full before taking this little break. Sure, he’d have to get up and work a little throughout their date, but he wanted to take advantage of every opportunity he had to see Rey.

 

“Well, it looks great. I’m honored.”

 

“I didn’t think you were picky, so I told Roberto to just make us something fancy.”

 

“That sounds lovely.”

 

As they spoke, Roberto came out from the kitchen and brought over two bottles of wine. “Red or white?” He asked.

 

Not knowing what was on the menu, Rey said, “Whatever you think will go best with the meal.”

 

He poured them both a glass of red and left the bottle. Clyde couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. He’d be giving Roberto a nice bonus for putting up with this. Dinner wound up being a fancy affair as well: filet mignon wrapped in bacon with a peppercorn sauce, steamed broccoli, and a side of lobster mac n’ cheese, something Roberto had been begging Clyde to add to the menu.

 

Rey made the cutest noises when she ate, adding an “mm” after almost every bite. “Oh my god, this is delicious. You serve food like this here all the time?”

 

Grinning, Clyde answered, “Nah, too expensive. But I let ‘Berto have free reign for this.”

 

“Well, my compliments to the chef.”

 

Clyde was only able to eat half his food before having to get up and make a few more drinks for the customers, but all in all, it was a pretty light evening. He was thankful that he got to spend so much time with Rey. After everything had been cleared away, Roberto brought out a creme brulee for them to share.

 

“I know we don’t have a hand torch back there, man,” Clyde quipped.

 

“I brought mine from home.” He chuckled as he set the dish between them, along with two spoons.

 

Every time Rey brought a spoonful of the custard to her mouth, Clyde was transfixed. Her little pink tongue darted out to catch any remnants she missed, and he felt his pants get a bit tighter. He couldn’t wait until closing time.

 

“So what’s next after this?” she asked, licking her spoon clean wickedly.

 

“I thought maybe if you wanted to hang out here until closing… we could go back to my place?” Losing the bravado he’d had the night before, he stammered on, “I mean, we don’t have to do nothin’, you can just visit with Vader or-”

 

Rey silenced him by placing her hand on his arm. “I’d love to.”

 

* * *

 

It felt like forever following Clyde back to his place. Rey hummed along to the radio in her rental car, anticipation building in her stomach. She had real feelings for Clyde, and regardless of what brought her here, she wasn’t going to let anything stand in the way of what she really wanted. They had waited long enough. He had offered to give her a ride, but just in case, she decided it would be best to have her car.

 

Pulling into his driveway, her nerves were working her into a tizzy. She’d been with other men, but no one had the effect on her that Clyde did. She could look into his molten chocolate eyes and see forever. It was intense, exhilarating, damn near terrifying. He ambled out of his pickup and waited for her to cut her engine.

 

“Hey,” he greeted as she trekked up his driveway.

 

“Hey yourself.”

 

He let them inside and Vader came bounding to meet them. He bumped his cone into Rey in an effort to nuzzle her. “How long did they say you had to leave the cone on?”

 

“Oh just a couple more days, I think.” Clyde ran his hand through his hair, looking suddenly nervous himself. “I’ll let him outside for a bit.”

 

Once they were alone, Rey couldn’t take it any longer. She pounced on him like a wildcat. Stunned, he stumbled a bit before catching her and steadying them both. He was built like a tree, one she wanted to climb. Giggling into his lips, she kissed him. He leaned into her, deepening the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth to taste her fully. “Mmm, you taste like whiskey.”

 

Rey had had a couple more drinks as she waited for him to close up the bar. The pretense of vodka cranberry girl gone, he had made her a strong whiskey and coke. “So do you.”

 

He mouthed his way down her neck, kissing and nipping at her delicate skin. When he reached her collarbone, he sucked on the tender skin there, leaving a small bruise. Rey moaned in response. Clyde let Vader back in and then turned to her, lust darkening his eyes.

 

“Take me to bed, Clyde.”

 

He grabbed her with such a ferocity then that it would’ve scared her if she weren’t so turned on. Bringing his right hand down to her ass, Rey realized what he getting at and hopped up, wrapping her legs around him. He supported her mostly with his right arm, using the other just to wind around her back. Their mouths moved in tandem as he slowly walked them towards his bedroom, not needing to see to know the way. When he entered the room, he placed her oh so gently on the bed. Rey was nearly panting by now. He knelt down on the bed in front of her and she placed her hand on his prosthetic. “You can take this off.”

 

His eyes were cautious, still somewhat guarded about revealing this part of himself to her. He slid off the prosthetic and then the sleeve that kept it comfortably in place. Wasting no time, Rey rose up to meet him and kissed his exposed limb tenderly. “You are perfect just the way you are, Clyde.” She kissed downward to his scar. “I find everything about you sexy.”

 

She looked up at him to find his eyes glistening. He pulled her close, winding his hand in her hair. “What did I do to deserve you, darlin’?” Then he was kissing her again, slow and sweet, like they had all the time in the world. His hand drifted down her back again and gathered the hem of her dress. “Take this off for me?”

 

Smiling, Rey obliged, pulling her dress off in one fluid motion. Underneath she had a nude colored bra and sheer panties. She could’ve sworn Clyde growled. Then she helped him with his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as her little fingers would go. The full expanse of his chest was open to her now, and she was impressed. “Fuck, Clyde. You’re ripped.”

 

He chuckled at her comment but stopped abruptly when she took one of his nipples into her mouth. He groaned at the contact. “I need this off, baby girl,” he said fingering a bra strap. “I have to see those pretty tits.”

 

“Your wish is my command,” she teased, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side. Her small but perky breasts stood at attention, her nipples hardening further as the air hit them.

 

“I’m not gonna last if you say things like that, darlin’.” He put his hand on her left breast, and Rey gasped when she saw he could fit the whole of it in his giant hand. He played with her, rolling her nipple between his nimble fingers before leaning down to take her in his mouth. Carefully, he laid her back on the bed and kept laving at her peaks, switching focus to the right moments later. He worked his way down her torso, trailing reverent kisses, lingering at her belly button and finally the waistband of her underwear.

 

She didn’t wait to be told, but helped him peel them down until she was fully exposed to him. “Beautiful,” he breathed. “Every inch of you is beautiful.” He dipped his head to her mound and kissed her there. Then, he used his fingers to part her already slick folds. He swore underneath his breath. “I can’t believe how wet you are.”

 

“All for you, Clyde. I want you so badly.”

 

“And I want to taste you,” he murmured before licking up into her wet heat. Rey cried out from the feel of his wide tongue gliding against her. It was so good. “You taste delicious, sweetheart.” He took his time swirling circles around her swollen bud with his tongue, pumping his fingers in and out of her opening. When he breached her with a third finger, she keened at the stretch.

 

“Oh god, don’t stop,” she pleaded.

 

He didn’t, instead increasing the speed of his fingers thrusting and curling them upwards to hit her in that spot that had her seeing stars. Then he gave a hard suck on her nub and she was gone, spasming around his fingers and moaning his name like a prayer. “So good for me, baby girl. You’re so good.”

 

“Clyde, I need you inside me. You’re amazing.” She sat up and grabbed at his jeans, unbuttoning them and yanking the zipper down. He helped her undress him until he could kick his jeans and boxers to the side. Her eyes grew wide as she took him in. _He’s huge._ “Oh wow.”

 

“Yeah?” he asked as he crawled over her, forcing her to lay back on the bed again.

 

“Yeah. You’re big. You know that, right?”

 

He sort of shrugged like he never gave it much thought. “I think I have condoms in the-”

 

“I have an IUD. Are you clean?” He nodded in response. “Me too. I want you to come inside me.”

 

“Rey,” he whispered, kissing her again. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, and please keep telling me I’m good.”

 

“You are. You’re _everything_.” He grabbed himself and pushed the tip through her folds a few times, coating himself and bumping her clit each time. Then he slowly pushed inside.

 

“Ah,” she groaned at the stretch. He stilled before she nodded, bidding him continue. He worked his way into her until he was fully sheathed.

 

“You’re so good, Rey. So tight.” He moaned at the sensation.

 

She gripped his ass firmly. “Move, baby. Please.”

 

He began thrusting, braced on either side of her by his elbows. He fucked her deep into the mattress, sweat beading on his forehead as she writhed and bucked her hips up to meet him. Then, noticing how much effort it was taking she asked, “Want to switch positions?”

 

*

 

Clyde stilled and pulled out, allowing her to roll them. He settled back into the pillows and watched as Rey straddled him, sinking down onto his length. “Fuck! Oh darlin’ you’re so good.”

 

She smiled wickedly and started riding him. _Save a horse, ride a bartender_. He smirked at her. Her smooth heat felt amazing around him, and he knew he didn’t have much longer. On his back it was much easier for him to bring his hand to her apex and stroke at her clit while she bounced up and down on his cock. “Yes, just like that, baby. Clyde, you feel great.”

 

Her words became incoherent mumbling as he felt her walls contracting around him. She came hard, screaming his name, and he followed soon after, filling her with his spend. She collapsed onto his chest and he held her tightly, not wanting to pull out of her yet. Eventually she had to get up to use the restroom and so he had to, but he already looked forward to the next time. She had wormed her way into his heart and there was no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Google translate, _thien than_ is Vietnamese for "angel." I thought it would be an appropriate screen name for Rose, since she is sort of Rey's guardian angel in this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday! Here's an earlier than scheduled update because you've been such lovely readers and flooding my inbox with such amazing comments! If all goes according to plan, I should be posting the final chapter Friday!!!

Clyde hummed a little tune while he turned the bacon over in the pan. The coffee was already percolating, and once he finished the bacon, he would fry up the eggs in the leftover grease. He just needed Rey to wake up soon to find out how she liked her coffee. He didn’t need to wait long as she suddenly sauntered out of the bedroom, yawning and wearing only his Bob Seger t-shirt.   
__  
God, she’s gorgeous.  


 

Her nose crinkled as she sniffed the air. “Mmm, bacon. Could you burn mine just a little?”

 

He nearly dropped the tongs. “What did you say?”

 

“Oh, I just... like my bacon slightly burnt.” Her cheeks flushed a little.

 

He smiled like an idiot. “Me too.”  _ Marry me. _ He grabbed a mug and asked, “How do ya take your coffee?”

 

“Splash of cream, no sugar. I can get it myself if-”

 

“Nonsense. You’re my guest.” He walked over to the table and placed the now full mug in front of her. Then he kissed her softly on the lips. “Besides, I never get to take care of anyone. A girl and a dog in the same week? It’s a new high point for me.”

 

“Well, you’re doing a great job of it.”

 

“You make it easy,” he said, setting a plate down in front of her.

 

On cue, Vader came over wagging his tail. “No scraps for you, Mister. You’re still healing.”

 

“That’s right so don’t go givin’ her the eyes, boy. It only works when I do it.”

 

“That’s true,” she said, winking at him.

 

It felt like a different world, having Rey in his kitchen, wearing his t-shirt, eating burnt bacon. It was a world Clyde wanted to live in forever. He ate his food in silence, watching her eat, occasionally sipping his coffee. It was easy to think this could be how they spent every morning together. He wanted it so badly, he didn’t know what to do with himself. “Your food okay?”

 

“It’s wonderful, Clyde. Thank you. And last night was amazing.” She reached across the table to hold his hand and sighed. “I don’t want to leave.”

 

“So don’t.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.  _ Hell, just run with it. _ “Stay with me, Rey. I know it hasn’t been long, but I never felt this way about someone before. I don’t know what you got waitin’ for ya back in the city, or even why you came here, but I’d be stupid if I didn’t try my hardest to get you to stay.”

 

He could see her lower lip starting to tremble.  _ Good job, idiot. She’s gonna cry. _ She started rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. “I can’t give you an answer right now, but being here with you makes me  _ want _ to stay.”

 

* * *

 

Rey bit back tears as she felt them coming on.  _ He wants me to stay. _ Bouncing around foster homes as a child, she never felt loved or wanted. She’d always been intensely lonely. Even when she joined the FBI, she thought there would at least be a sense of camaraderie among her peers. But the competition was so intense, she didn’t really make very many friends. Grayson was more like a mentor, but thinking back on it, she had never even been that nice to Rey. The hacker Rose was the closest thing she had to a friend. 

 

But Clyde, he makes her feel wanted, appreciated, loved. Looking at him made her feel like coming home. Like maybe this  _ was _ where she belonged. It was terrifying and wonderful at the same time. It felt a lot like love. Vader interrupted her reverie by barking at the sliding glass door. Clyde got up from his seat and walked over. “Okay, buddy. I’ll let ya out.”

 

She watched him stand there for a moment, observing the dog as he ran around outside. Then he squinted and said, “Shit. I think he’s got a dead critter. I gotta go check it out.”

 

“No problem. I’m gonna go change.” Rey rose from the table and padded back into the bedroom. She wished she could stay in his shirt all day. It was well worn enough to be comfy and it smelled like him, all spicy and sweet. She found her dress on the floor and went to pick it up but the lace snagged on something. Bending over to see what was the matter, she noticed it was hooked on the edge of a floorboard. As she yanked it off, the board popped up. Rey looked around to make sure he was still outside and carefully lifted the board, laying it to the side. In the space beneath, no bigger than a shoebox was money. A whole lot of money.

 

She hurriedly put the board back in place and changed into her dress, icy dread building in her chest. It was true then. He was a criminal. Her breathing became erratic, and she just needed to get out of there. Some time alone to think was in order. She located her boots and slipped them back on, nearly sprinting back into the other room. Clyde was coming back inside. 

 

“He got ahold of a dead squirrel. Had to wrangle it away from him.” He stopped short when he saw her. “You leavin’ already? I don’t need to open the bar for another hour…”

 

“I forgot I had a work call to make. Gotta get back to my hotel and go over some documents. But I’ll see you later?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” He walked over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “By the way, Jimmy and his daughter will be in town this weekend. We were gonna have a picnic out at the park. Mellie will be there, too. I’d sure love it if you could come.”

 

“That sounds lovely, Clyde. I’ll be there.” He smiled as she walked out the door.

 

Rey rushed to her car, doing her damndest to get on the highway before she let the tears start flowing. She was so sure that Clyde Logan was innocent. Her gut, which was rarely ever wrong, had told her that he was a good person.  _ He still could be.  _ Just because he helped steal some money, didn’t necessarily mean he was evil. She’d seen first hand how the Logans distributed their plunder. In fact, Boone County as a whole was doing better since the heist. And just because Grayson was her mentor, didn’t mean she was good. She had the files to prove that. Life had been so much easier when things were black and white.

 

When she got back to her room, she logged onto her laptop and had an email waiting from Grayson.

 

> **Agent Johnson,**
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope your investigation is bearing some fruit. I’ll be expecting a call from you Monday. If nothing has turned up by then, I’ll need you to come back and have and in depth conversation about your future.**
> 
>  
> 
> **-Grayson**

 

Great. So she had until Monday to come up with a plan. She took out the file Rose had sent her again and looked through the material. It was enough to get Grayson in trouble for a long time. Either way you sliced it, whichever decision she arrived at, someone’s life was going to be ruined. And regardless of how things shook out, she might end up losing Clyde forever. It was too much to handle at the moment, so she decided to take a long, hot bath instead. 

 

* * *

 

“So how’d your big date with that Rey girl go?” Mellie leaned over the counter while Clyde whipped up a Shirley Temple for her. He thought it was cute how his sister always refused to drink during the workday. Her logic was she didn’t want to mess up someone’s hair and ruin their day.

 

“Well, she spent the night if that’s what you’re askin’.” The edges of his mouth turned up slightly.

 

“Clyde, you sly dog!” She playfully slapped him. Her outfit today included an electric blue sweater that had holes all through it so you could see her lemon yellow bra. He sort of wished he could throw a shawl or something over her to shield her from his patron’s pervy eyes.

 

He chuckled as Mellie took a sip of her drink. “I think I might’ve spooked her, though.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I asked her to stay… as in, not go back to the city.”

 

Concern showed in his sister’s eyes. “And what did she say?”

 

“She said she couldn’t give me an answer right now, but that I made her want to stay.”

 

“Well, that doesn’t sound bad.”

 

“Yeah, but then she rushed out. Said she had a work thing.”

 

“Hmm.” She chewed on her the maraschino cherry from her drink, knotting the stem with her tongue before setting it on the bar. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, Clyde. You really like her, don’t you?”

 

“I more than like her, Mellie. That’s why I’m so nervous.” He rubbed his face, horseshoe ring twinkling in the reflected light. “I’m afraid the curse is gonna take her away.”

 

* * *

 

Rey was distraught. The bath served to calm her down for a little, at least until the water went cold. She dressed in the comfiest clothes she’d brought with her, a pair of sweatpants and a Harry Potter T-shirt, and headed down to the quarry again. She brought her notebook like before, and this time, she grabbed a spare blanket from the hotel so she’d have something to sit on. Being out in the West Virginia wilderness with the clean air helped her clear her head. Before she knew it, inspiration struck and she started jotting down scenes for her nonexistent murder mystery book.

 

When Rey looked back up at the tableau before her, she realized nearly an hour had passed and she had scribbled away for ten pages. She read back through a little of it and thought some of it was actually pretty good. It took her back to her childhood; living with Mr. Plutt had been unpleasant to say the least, and so Rey got really good at pretend. She was always making up stories in which she was the heroine, saving herself and others from gruesome fates. It was how she decided she wanted to be a federal agent. Yet, writing a fictional story down on paper had just provided her more catharsis then she’d had in a long time. Maybe she had chased after the wrong dream.

 

She was still ruminating on this and failed to hear the crunch of footsteps over the underbrush behind her. “Shoulda guessed you was a Ravenclaw. I myself am a big ol’ Hufflepuff.”

 

Rey nearly jumped out of her skin. “Clyde! You scared me!” She tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “How did you know I’d be here?”

 

“I didn’t. I come here myself to think sometimes.”

 

_ Well, that figures. _ She needed some time alone, so of course she came to the place Clyde usually came to be alone. They were perfect for each other. “Oh,” was all she could say instead. “I can see why… it’s rather beautiful.”

 

“Well, I can find somewhere else if you want to be alone.”

 

“No, don’t go!” She popped up off her blanket and flung herself into his arms. He dutifully wrapped himself around her, enfolding her in his warmth. His shirt still smelled faintly of bacon grease and it was oddly comforting.

 

He kissed her hair and mumbled, “Did I do somethin’ to upset you, Rey? You took off kinda fast this mornin’.”

 

“No, no. I think I was just scared.” She pulled back to look up at him. “It’s all happening so fast for me, and I’ve never felt like this about anyone before, Clyde.”

 

“Me neither. You think I’m not scared, too? Darlin’, I’m terrified.” He let out a huff of nervous laughter that she could feel reverberate through his chest. Then he leaned down to claim her lips in a tender kiss. Rey melted into him, her concerns about his morality blowing away like the leaves on the wind.

 

She felt better after that. She knew what she had to do. Or at least, the gears were in motion. After she and Clyde parted, Rey drove back out to the Wal-mart a few towns over and picked up a disposable phone. She called Rose and detailed her plan. Rose had a backup of all the information just in case, and she knew what to do in the event anything should happen. All the pieces were in place. She just had to see how it would play out.

 

* * *

 

“Jimmy, this is Rey. Rey, this is my brother, Jimmy.”

 

“Well, well, well. My brother’s been talking my ear off about you, pretty lady. I must say, you are even more beautiful than he described.” Ever the charmer, Jimmy kissed the back of Rey’s hand.

 

“I’m standing right here. Remember me, your girlfriend?” The short haired brunette carrying a picnic basket looked only slightly miffed.

 

“You know I’ve only got eyes for you, baby. This is my girlfriend, Sylvia.” Jimmy took the basket from her so she could shake Rey’s hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Rey.” Sylvia had kind eyes.

 

“And this little scoundrel is Sadie.” Clyde picked up his niece and swung her up in the air before setting her back down gently. Vader was nearby, under the shade of a big oak tree, watching everyone contentedly.

 

“Uncle Clyde!” she squealed. Then composing herself, she stuck her hand out to Rey. “Nice to meet you, Miss Rey.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, too. Your uncle’s told me you’re quite the little star.”

 

Sadie blushed. “Well, I  _ am _ into acting, lately. I’m going to be Brigitta von Trapp in The Sound of Music.”

 

“Wow, I’d love to see that!” Rey watched as Sadie tugged on Clyde’s shirt and he bent down so she could whisper something to him. He nodded and she smiled wide as she rushed over to pet Vader, who was freshly released from the confines of his cone.

 

“Well, they’re still in rehearsals. Play’s not for another couple weeks. Think you’ll still be around?” Jimmy asked.

 

She saw Clyde perk up out of the corner of her eye. “Yeah, I think I might.” He smiled, and she felt something inside her crumble.

 

Just then Mellie came up. “Hey ya’ll! Come give me a hug, Miss Sadie.” The little girl ran into her aunt’s waiting arms. Rey turned to help Sylvia set up the food.

 

Rey watched from her perch atop the picnic table as a giggling Sadie raced around the park, Clyde chasing after her. Jimmy, Sylvia, and Mellie were laughing from the sidelines. Agent Grayson was waiting for her call on Monday and she knew deep in her heart, she wasn’t going to turn these people in. The Charlotte Motor Speedway had recovered much more than was stolen, and whom had they really hurt in the end? A lot of people in this town were better off because of the Logans, Rey included.

 

Yeah, they broke the law. But wasn’t it a broken system that had let down the people of Boone County in the first place? She decided she didn’t want to be a part of a system like that anymore. It certainly wasn’t why she had pursued this work. She sipped her beer and smiled when Mellie waved at her. She knew she should go over and join the conversation, but she was enjoying observing this family for the time being. It felt almost like being home. 

 

* * *

 

After the picnic, Clyde took Rey back to his place. She seemed nervous, and he couldn’t pinpoint why. They’d already slept together, after all.

 

They stopped outside on the porch for a minute. She was petting Vader and avoiding eye contact with him. “Rey, is somethin’ wrong?”

 

When she turned to him her eyes were brimming with tears and he wanted so badly to comfort her, but something told him to wait. “Today was wonderful, and it made me feel like part of a family, which is something I’ve never had before. But I have to tell you something, and I’m afraid it’s going to make you never want to see me again.”

 

Clyde had a sinking feeling in his stomach. It was the curse, he was sure of it. Though nothing he could imagine could make him not want to see Rey again. He was… well, he was in love with her. If he wasn’t sure before, he knew now. “Rey, just tell me. I’m sure whatever it is, we can-”

 

“I’m an FBI agent!” she blurted out. The tears were running down her cheeks now. 

 

_ No. No, that’s not possible _ . He shook his head, dumbfounded. “You’re  _ what _ now?”

 

She tried to calm herself a little, wrapping her arms around her middle. “That woman who showed up a few months ago and was only in town for two days? She’s a senior agent. I’m a junior agent and she sent me here to investigate after she got called back. But Clyde, listen.” She reached out to touch his arm but he recoiled. 

 

“No, what’re you sayin’? It’s all been a lie this whole time? You let me  _ fuck _ you for Christ’s sake! All for what? So you could rat me out to the government. Well,  _ fine _ . That’s fine.” What was he saying? He wasn’t making any sense, just talking as fast as his brain could process the information. “But I acted alone. Leave Jimmy and Mellie out of it. It was all my idea.” He was pacing back and forth. Vader watched him, letting out a concerned whine. 

 

Rey stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest, causing his breath to catch. God, he  _ hated  _ that she could still affect him like this, right after admitting her betrayal. He hated how much he still wanted her. “Would you just  _ listen _ for a second? I’m not turning you in!”

 

He stopped pacing and finally looked into her eyes, confused. “Why not? You just told me you’re an undercover agent. What’s the point in tellin’ me that if you’re not gonna arrest me?”

 

“Because I fucking  _ love _ you, Clyde!” Rey’s shoulders started to shake as she began sobbing. “I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you, but I did. And now… you’re more important to me than my job.”

 

“You what?” He grabbed her by the shoulders so he could keep her still while he read her expression. It was softness, regret, longing. His mechanical hand dug into her flesh and he wondered if he was hurting her, but she didn’t complain. “Don’t lie to me, Rey. I don’t think I can handle any more lies. Give me one good reason why I should believe you. ”

 

He could feel the cracks forming in his heart as he looked into her eyes that still glistened with tears. One wrong word would shatter him into a million pieces. She took a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks to avoid tomatoes*
> 
> So it's just a bit of a cliffhanger... but you'll only need to wait till Friday! Shout out to [obsessivepropulsive](http://obsessivepropulsive.tumblr.com), who helped with some feedback on this chapter and is partly to blame for it ending here. Mwahahaha. ;)
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://monsterleadmehome.tumblr.com).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are - the last chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who left kind comments and kudos on this fic! I hope you enjoy this dash of angst followed by so much fluff and smut!
> 
> I've got lots more works in the pipeline, so come say hi on [tumblr](http://monsterleadmehome.tumblr.com)!

Rey’s heart was breaking in two over this man in front of her, the one who’s prosthetic arm was gripping her shoulder just a little too tightly. She didn’t say a word, silently relishing the pain she thought she deserved. She should’ve told him sooner. Maybe they could’ve salvaged this if she had just come clean before.

 

She looked him in the eyes, because if this was the last conversation they had, she wanted him to at least know the whole truth. “I’m not lying, Clyde. I didn’t tell you what my job was or the truth of why I was here, but everything else was real.” She let out an exasperated puff of air. “I knew from the moment I met you that I couldn’t go through with it. You should know... I found the money.”

 

His eyes widened, and he finally released her from his death grip, bringing his hand to cover his mouth for a moment. “Y-you did?”

 

“The morning after we slept together. My dress snagged on the floorboard and I found it. If I was going to turn you in, I would have done it already.”

 

“Is that why you left so quick?” He looked hurt, but he had visibly calmed down.

 

“Yes, but I just needed time to think. To come up with a plan.”

 

“So you went to the quarry…”

 

“And _you_ found me.” She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He let her, but didn’t reciprocate. “That was when I knew I belonged here, with you. I never felt like I belonged anywhere till you, Clyde. _I love you_ , please believe that.”

 

When she pulled back to look at him, the uncertainty was still painted on his face. But then he slid his arms around her and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Any last bit of anxiety Rey had over the situation melted away in that instant. When they broke for air, he said, “I believe you. God help me, but I do.” Seeing her smile at this, he wiped away her tears and smoothed back his hair. “I love you, Rey.” He started kissing her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, and back to her mouth. “I love you so fucking much it hurts.”

 

The words she had been longing to hear spilled from his lips, and she felt complete. She sighed, leaning her head against his chest. She felt the vibrations when he mumbled, “So now what do we do?”

 

“I have an idea, but I’ll have to leave town for a bit to make it work. Do you think you can trust me?”

 

He stroked her back in a soothing fashion. They had placed their bets on each other, and there was no going back now. “I trust you, darlin’.”

 

A huge weight fell off Rey’s shoulders when she heard these words. Somehow she was lucky enough to earn Clyde’s love and trust. Now if the universe was kind, she’d be able to get them out of this mess and keep him for good.

 

* * *

 

The building seemed colder than Rey remembered and she sucked in a shuddering breath, trying to dispel the nerves that were eating away at her insides. She had coordinated with Rose, and they had planned for any mishaps, but there was always the small chance that something could go wrong. Grayson was only expecting a phone call from Rey today. She didn’t expect that the junior agent was already back in the city and had scheduled an emergency meeting with the assistant director. She held her head high, presenting an air of calm throughout the security screening. Then, placing her badge on her lapel, she let herself be led to the AD’s office.

 

“Well, this is a compelling case you’ve put together, Agent Johnson. I see you’ve also tendered your resignation? That seems unfortunate. We need good agents like you, willing to root out corruption within our ranks.”

 

“Thank you for the compliment, sir, but my mind is made up.”

 

“In that case, we’re sorry to see you go, Johnson.”

 

Rey Johnson walked out of the FBI building a civilian again for the first time in years. She felt lighter than perhaps ever before and headed to her favorite bar on the other side of town.

 

“Johnson!” The shorter woman greeted her as they fist bumped in the back of the room.

 

“Rose Tico. I gotta hand it to you, it all went smoothly just as you predicted.”

 

The petite Asian woman was dressed in ripped jeans, a cherry red tank top, and a badass leather jacket. Rey owed her so much. “Am I good or am I good?”

 

“The best! Anything you want, as much as you want - it’s on me.” Rey flagged down a waitress and got herself a beer. Rose decided on a margarita.

 

The two women chatted well into the evening, sharing a few appetizers and a lot more laughs. Rose could barely believe that Rey had fallen in love with the object of her investigation and that was why she needed to resign. She was all too happy to help with the dirt on Grayson, after what that woman had done to her. She promised to keep Rey updated on the case, but declined the offer to visit Boone County. She may be a hacker, but she had her standards.

 

After drinks, Rey went back to her apartment to pack up. She had told Clyde she wouldn’t be in contact with him until she came back, just in case. Everything with Grayson should be wrapped up by the FBI, but just in case the woman tried to send any accusations her way, Rey knew she needed to lay low for a bit. It was killing her not to hear his voice every day, but she had to think of their future.

 

Rose texted her a couple days later to let her know Grayson had been taken into custody. Apparently the team had found a lot more evidence at her place of residence. Rey felt herself heave a sigh of relief as she surveyed the mess around her apartment. She hadn’t asked anyone for help, and decided not to hire movers. She didn’t have much of value, so she put ads for most of her stuff on Craigslist, and donated what she couldn’t sell. She even sold her car and bought a Greyhound ticket with cash to get back. It was in her best interest to not leave a trace.

 

* * *

 

The auditorium was packed to the brim. Hell, it felt like everyone in Lynchburg had a kid in this play. Clyde was proud of his niece, but crowds made him nervous. Then again, a lot of things made him nervous anymore. He had gotten word of Rey’s impending arrival through her friend Rose since they weren’t supposed to be in contact. The little voice in his head had him looking around for a SWAT team any moment, thinking maybe Rey could’ve changed her mind and decided to turn them in after all. _Don’t be ridiculous,_ he told himself. _She loves you_.

 

It had been a couple weeks since he’d seen her, too long without his lips on hers. He missed her like crazy. Even Vader had taken to whining by the door, waiting for his mom to come back. They made a pitiful pair, waiting on their lady to return. He huffed and turned around in his seat again. The show would be starting soon, and he wondered if Rey was truly going to make it. He knew she wanted to be here. Then the lights were dimming, and he felt like there was a rock in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, a warm hand crept over his shoulder and a body folded into the empty seat beside him.

 

“Sorry it took me so long.” Rey turned to him with a smile and wrapped her arms around him.

 

“No worries. You’re just in time,” he whispered as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss. There would be time for catching up later.

 

The play was great, and Sadie stole every scene she was in, even if Clyde was a little biased. After it was all over, she came running out to greet them. “Uncle Clyde, did you see me?”

 

“You were the best von Trapp kid up there by a mile!” He answered.

 

Jimmy picked up his little girl, who just then noticed the new addition to the group. “Miss Rey, you made it! Did you like it?”

 

“I loved it! Especially you. You’re gonna be a big star someday.”

 

“I don’t know. I’m thinking about getting into photography,” she answered earnestly.

 

“Photography?” Jimmy exclaimed. “Baby girl, we might need to talk about that one, sounds expensive.” He walked off with her still in his arms to go meet Sylvia, who was chatting with Jimmy’s ex-wife.

 

“That looks like nothin’ but trouble,” Clyde mused.

 

Rey giggled and slid her arm around him. It felt good to have her back. Like he was whole again. After he gave Sadie the flowers he’d gotten for her, Clyde gracefully bowed out from the family festivities, saying he wanted to get Rey back home. It was a long drive.

 

“You sure you don’t want to go out with the rest of the family?” Rey was looking up at him expectantly.

 

He leaned down and kissed her, long and sweet. “I just got you back, and I want you all to myself.”

 

“Okay. Sounds good to me.” She smiled sweetly and followed him to his truck. “I already threw my bag in the back when I got here.”

 

“That’s all you brought?”

 

“I didn’t have much. I figured I could always get new stuff… you know, since my boyfriend’s rich.” She elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

 

Clyde let out a throaty chuckle. “Ah, I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too.”

 

They stopped at a drive-thru to get something quick to eat and take on the road. Both were eager to get back home, to Vader, and the warm bed that they would share. It was only about an hour into their journey when Rey said, “Can you stop at the next rest area?”

 

“Sure thing, darlin’.”

 

Clyde did pull off at the next stop and went to park right in front of the restrooms but Rey stopped him. “Don’t park there! Try that shadowy area over in the corner.”

 

“Rey, what are you thinkin’?”

 

“We have three more hours of driving is what I’m thinking, and I can’t wait any longer.” He pulled into the last parking spot, covered mostly by trees with a burned out light overhead. “Scoot your seat back,” she ordered.

 

“Yes, ma’am!” Clyde did as he was told and Rey was on him in an instant, sitting astride his lap and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. God, he had missed this. When they paused to breathe, he said, “Are you sure we ain’t gonna get caught?”

 

“Clyde, there’s no one around. I need you.” She was already grinding up against him and he was getting harder by the minute.

 

“Right, okay.” He kept kissing her, moving his mouth down her neck and sucking the spot above her collarbone he loved so much. She gasped hot breaths against him in between kissing his jawline and then his ear.

 

Rey’s hands moved down to his fly, unbuttoning and unzipping with record speed. He was thankful she had chosen to wear a dress as he snaked his hand up, covering a wide expanse of her back with it. She groaned as she bucked up against his length, her underwear already damp with her arousal. “Move these over for me, darlin’.”

 

She pulled her panties to the side and glided over him, causing them both to shudder with need. Intentionally she rubbed her folds over his length, coating him with slick and brushing her swollen bud over his tip several times before sinking down onto him. She groaned against him, mouth on his neck as she eased herself further down. “Ah- Clyde. You feel so good.”

 

“God, I missed your pussy. You’re such a good girl.” He pressed kisses to her neck and chest as she began to grind herself on him.

 

* * *

 

Oh how she missed this. Clyde was so big and stretched her walls exquisitely. Rey concentrated on rolling her hips as she took him as deep as she could. Her ass kept bumping the steering wheel, and she felt deliciously naughty. She’d never done anything like this before. “Unf - Oh Clyde. Baby, touch me.”

 

He moved his hand between them, drawing circles on her clit with his ample fingers. “Be a good girl and come for me.”

 

She felt it coiling deep within her, each swipe of his fingers and press of his cock deep inside bringing her closer to the edge. “Yes, yes, yes,” she panted into his ear as she came all over him.

 

As she continued to spasm around him, she could feel his release as well. “Fuck!” He cursed as he came, coating her insides with his spend.

 

Rey was soaring. She smiled wide and looked deep into Clyde’s eyes, aftershocks still pulsing as she pulled herself off of him and sat back down in her seat. “ _That_ , was amazing, baby.”

 

He leaned across the cabin and kissed her shoulder. “I love you so much.”

 

She rested her head back on the seat and looked at him dreamily. “I love you, too.”

 

They spent the rest of the drive home in companionable quiet, Clyde occasionally humming along to the radio. Eventually Rey fell asleep and he woke her up when they pulled into the driveway. Vader was overjoyed to see her, jumping up on his hind legs and nearly knocking her over with his one front paw. “I missed you, too, boy!” She lovingly stroked behind his ears while he licked every available piece of skin he could find.

 

Rey awoke the next morning to Vader curled up against her back in the bed and the smell of burning bacon wafting in from the kitchen. The edges of her mouth curled up as she realized where she was. _I’m home._ She found another one of Clyde’s T-shirts, this time it was Van Halen, and slipped it on as she padded out into the kitchen. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle while he extracted the bacon from the frying pan. “Morning, baby,” she said as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade.

 

He finished what he was doing and turned around to give her a proper kiss. “Good mornin’, darlin’. How’d you sleep?”

 

“Great! I always sleep better with you.”

 

“Mmm,” was his mumbled response against her mouth. His hand wandered down her back and grabbed her ass cheek.

 

She yipped. “Clyde! No hanky panky till I’ve had my coffee.” She winked at him for good measure.

 

“As you wish,” he replied, bowing low and handing her a clean mug.

 

They had a leisurely breakfast, Rey occasionally slipping a scrap under the table to Vader, who nuzzled against her bare legs in thanks. “If he gets sick, you’re the one who’s gonna be cleanin’ it.”

 

“Yes, sir!” she teased.

 

“I took off today. Told Billy to man the bar. Figured I’d want to spend the whole day with ya if that’s okay.”

 

“Clyde, that’s wonderful! Do you think we could maybe go shopping for a few things I need?”

 

“Whatever you want, darlin’.” He smiled, and she could see the love evident in his honey eyes.

 

“Aww you’re too good to me.” She batted her eyes playfully at him.

 

After eating, Rey let Vader outside and started rinsing the dishes to load them in the dishwasher. Clyde came up behind her pulled her close, kissing the nape of her neck. She dried her hands off and turned around in his arms.

 

“It feels like a dream, having you back here. I keep thinkin’ I’m gonna wake up and it won’t be real.”

 

“Baby, _this_ -” she placed her hand on his chest for emphasis. “This is real.”

 

He kissed her in response, and Rey thought of the perfect way to let him know she’s not going anywhere. She opened her mouth to him, moaning as she deepened their kiss, tongue finding his. She kissed across his jawline as his hand went to her backside again. Then she whispered in his ear, “Let me show you how much I appreciate you.”

 

Sinking into a crouch, she palmed him through his shorts, feeling how hard he was already. “Rey,” he growled as she freed his cock and gave him a few quick strokes.

 

“Let me do this for you.” She knew how he struggled to let anyone do anything for him, not wanting to feel like a burden or an invalid. She loved that he was a giver, but he never asked for anything. She licked up his shaft, tongue darting out to sweep over his leaking head before taking him fully into her mouth, eliciting a deep groan from her bear of a man.

 

“Oh darlin’. That’s so good.”

 

She hummed around him, hollowing her cheeks to take him deeper. She was enjoying every noise he made as she bobbed up and down, spittle running down his length. She used some of it with her hand stroking his base in tandem with the movements of her mouth.

 

Then she felt his hand on her head. “Rey, stop.”

 

She released him with a pop. “Something wrong?”

 

“No. It’s amazing. _You’re_ amazing. But I want to come inside you.”

 

“O-okay,” she stammered as he hiked up the T-shirt she was wearing.

 

“Baby girl, you’re not wearing panties?” He made an incoherent noise. “You’re gonna be the death of me. Turn around.”

 

She did as she was told turning and bracing her palms on the kitchen counter. He squeezed her ass cheeks before moving a finger down to dip into her opening. Rey could feel him slide in easily as he pumped one then two fingers inside her, stretching her out. “You’re so wet… did havin’ my dick in your mouth turn you on?”

 

“Yes, baby!” she answered as he teased at her bundle of nerves. Rey was panting now and she jutted herself out further from the counter. “Clyde, please fuck me.”

 

He leaned in close and murmured “Yes ma’am,” as he thrust inside her in one fluid motion. She cried out at the sensation when he started to move. Where before, he had always been reverent with her, right now it was brutal. He grunted as he pistoned his hips into hers, and she was loving every minute of it. “Who’s my good girl?”

 

“I am. _Fuck_ , baby. You feel so good.”

 

“You like it when I fuck you like this?”

 

She leaned her elbows on the counter for support while he kept up his relentless pace from behind. “Y-yes! God, _yes_.”

 

Rey was on the edge and she could feel herself about to fall into bliss when Clyde reached around to her front, finding her clit with his middle finger. He stroked her lazily as he drove into her from behind. “Come for me, baby girl. I wanna hear you moan.”

 

“Clyde!” she yelled as she came, everything going blurry around her. She clenched around him tightly, causing him to follow her into ecstasy, shuddering against her back as he emptied himself inside her.

 

When he pulled out, she whined at the loss of him, quickly turning around and burying her head in his chest.

 

“You’re mine, darlin’. And I’m yours, for as long as you’ll have me.”

 

“I’ll be yours forever.” She looked up into his eyes and knew he believed it.

  


**One Year Later**

 

“It’s here! It’s here!” Rey raced inside with the package, Vader nipping at her heels. Clyde laughed as he watched her, delight evident on her features as she proudly carried the box to the living room and set it on the coffee table. Knowing she would be chomping at the bit, he grabbed the scissors from the kitchen counter and brought them over to her.

 

“Easy tiger,” he cautioned her as she grabbed them with her left hand, the modest diamond on her ring finger glinting in the mid-morning sun that came in through the window.

 

“Sorry, I’m just so excited.” She dragged the sharp end of the blade carefully through the tape on the box. “I can’t believe it’s finally here.”

 

He watched over her shoulder as she folded the cardboard flaps back and pulled out a copy of the book, _Boone County Jane_. It was the story of an unidentified woman whose remains show up in the old quarry. The woman detective, Georgie Jackson, investigates the murder with the help of the mysterious but sexy bartender, Clive Lohman. Rey’s literary agent, Amilyn Holdo, called it a whirlwind of intrigue and romance, saying women would be fawning over the sensitive Clive and his luscious head of hair. She predicted tourism to be up in Boone County after its release. Clyde didn’t know about all that, but he sure was proud of his wife.

 

Rey squealed as she paraded the book around like Rafiki did Simba in The Lion King. “Look how beautiful the cover is! Look at this art! Oh my _god_ , Clyde. Have you ever seen a prettier book?”

 

“I sure haven’t.” He picked up a copy and flipped to the back to see the “about the author” section.

 

 

> RJ Logan is a former law enforcement officer who realized she enjoyed inventing stories about murder far more than actually solving them. She lives in Boone County, West Virginia with her husband and their three-legged dog, Vader. _Boone County Jane_ is her first novel.

**  
**

 

When he looked up, Rey was staring at him intently. “Read the dedication.”

 

He flipped to the front of the book and read.

 

 

> _For Clyde. I couldn’t have done this without you. Our love breaks every curse._

 

Tears began to well up in his eyes as he closed the book and set it down. Crossing the room, he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her soundly. How did he get so lucky? He believed her, though. The curse was truly broken after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of Rey’s book comes from the song Fulton County Jane Doe by Brandi Carlile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are keen, but comments are _everything_! Please type up a couple words if you enjoyed this chapter! And come say hi on [tumblr](http://monsterleadmehome.tumblr.com), I promise I don't bite!


End file.
